Lebenslänglich
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: 10 Jahre nach dem finalen Kampf. Voldemort ist ausgelöscht. Lucius Malfoy ExTodesser, ist zu lebenslänglichem Arrest auf Malfor Manor verurteilt worden. Hermine Granger, mittlerweile eine der besten Auroren, wird beauftragt ihn zu überwachen.
1. Chapter 1

**Lebenslänglich**

_**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur mal**_

_**kurz ausgeliehen und gebe sie halbwegs unbeschädigt, abgesehen von ein paar Beulen und Kratzern, wieder**_

_**zurück. Leider, im Falle von Lucius, äusserst ungern :-)**_

_**Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!**_

_**Die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 bleiben in meiner FF unberücksichtigt! **_

_**1. **_

Aurorin Hermine Granger saß ungeduldig mit dem Fuss wippend auf ihrem Stuhl vor dem Büro ihres Chefs. Sie wartete schon eine ganze Weile und ihre Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Sie hasste es, wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden und hier herumzusitzen, währenddessen sie eine ganze Menge wichtiger Dinge hätte erledigen können. Aber man hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass dringende Angelegenheiten ihre Anwesenheit erforderlich machten und sie hatte nun einmal diesen Anordnungen Folge zu leisten.

Als sie endlich herein gerufen wurde, war sie am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt und nahm sich vor, wenn dies hier nicht wirklich wahnsinnig wichtig war, ihrem Chef einmal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen

Mit einem Blick in ihr hübsches, im Moment aber ziemlich missmutiges Gesicht, registrierte Harry Potter, dass mit seiner langjährigen Freundin und nun schon seit einigen Jahren guten Kollegin, nicht gut Kirschen essen war, und beeilte sich, die stürmischen Wogen in Hermines Gemüt zu glätten.

"Hermine. Schön, dass Du so schnell hier sein konntest. Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für Dich."

Ohne lange Vorrede kam er zur Sache.

"Oh Harry, Du willst mir doch nicht schon wieder die Aufsicht über die neuen Rekruten übertragen?" Tief aufseufzend, ließ sich Hermine vor Potters Schreibtisch in einen Stuhl fallen und sah in missbilligend an.

"Ich weigere mich entschieden, schon wieder mit lauter Dummköpfen, Nichtskönnern, Weicheiern und Warmduschern zu arbeiten. 2 Jahre als Ausbilderin reichen nun wirklich. Du willst doch nicht die Schuld für die vielen grauen Haare tragen, die auf meinem Kopf entstehen werden?" Gespielt entrüstet sah sie ihn an und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich in ihrem Mundwinkel. Sie konnte nicht wirklich lange sauer auf Harry sein. Das hatte sie nie gekonnt.

Er wusste, sie würde mit Sicherheit alle ihr übertragenen Aufgaben übernehmen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Auch wenn sie sich über die Art ihrer Aufgaben von Zeit zu Zeit beschwerte.

Auf sie war jederzeit Verlass!

Sie war eine Kämpferin!

Eine Gryffindor!

Sie war ein unverzichtbarer Teil ihres Teams im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen, den sie half, in der blutigen und grausamen Schlacht vor nunmehr 10 Jahren zu besiegen.

Viele ihrer Freunde waren dabei gefallen.

Am schlimmsten hatte sie der Verlust von Ron getroffen, den sie wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte. Diese schlimmen Erfahrungen hatten sie verändert. Sie war mit einem Schlag viel erwachsener geworden, als man es sich für eine 17-jährige gewünscht hätte. Sie hatte so vieles gesehen, was man einem Mädchen ihres Alters ersparen sollte. Dieser alles entscheidende Kampf hatte sie zu einer harten, viel zu schnell gealterten, manchmal erschreckend kompromisslosen Person werden lassen.

Und doch..., ab und zu im Gespräch mit alten Freunden und besonders mit ihm, kam immer mal wieder in kleinen, wunderbaren Augenblicken die Hermine Granger zum Vorschein, die sie vor vielen Jahren gewesen war. Doch Harry dachte im Moment an die Aufgabe, die er ihr übertragen wollte, und das freundliche Funkeln in seinen Augen verschwand jäh und machte einer ernsten, professionellen Miene platz, die er stets aufsetzte, wenn er seinen Mitarbeitern unangenehme, aber nichtsdestotrotz, wichtige Aufgaben übertragen wollte. Und dies war leider so ein Moment.

Leise seufzend fixierte er sie durch seine Brille und auch Hermine nahm die Veränderung in seinem Verhalten war und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das was nun unweigerlich auf sie zukam - nichts Gutes ahnend.

"Es geht um Lucius Malfoy."

Dieser Satz bewirkte, dass sich Hermines lockere Haltung auf dem Stuhl schlagartig versteifte und sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So signalisierte sie Harry ihre ganze Ablehnung und ihren Widerwillen.

"Was ist mit dem Bastard?

Fühlt der Herr sich nicht wohl in seinem goldenen Käfig?" knurrte sie.

Lucius Malfoy hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemort auf wundersame Weise überlebt.

Als der Sieg über Voldemort nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Tagen war, hatte er sich besonnen. Ihm wurde wohl schlagartig bewusst, dass er und seine Familie mit Voldemorts Fall ebenfalls dem Untergang geweiht waren. Und er hatte sich im letzten Augenblick in seiner arroganten unnachahmlichen Weise auf die Seite des Lichtes geschlagen und wertvolle Informationen geliefert. Somit hatte er sich letztendlich gegen seine Todesserkollegen und gegen den dunklen Lord gewandt.

Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass er damit auch seinen Sohn Draco opferte, der bis zuletzt als Todesser an der Seite des dunklen Lords gekämpft hatte. Mit Hilfe von Malfoy sen. war es ihnen gelungen, dem Unwesen, welches Voldemort trieb, wesentlich früher ein Ende zu bereiten. Diesem Umstand hatte es nun wiederum Lucius zu verdanken, dass er in einem späteren Prozess nicht so wie seine Todesserkollegen zum Tode verurteilt wurde, sondern zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban.

Doch der gute Lucius hatte nach wie vor sehr gute Beziehungen zum Ministerium und nicht zuletzt sein beträchtlicher Reichtum, den er für die erforderlichen Bestechungen genutzt hatte, hatte ihm zu einer Revision des Urteils verholfen. Letztendlich wurde zwar die lebenslängliche Haft nicht aufgehoben, aber er durfte seine Strafe auf Malfoy Manor absitzen, dem Sitz seiner Familie. Es wurde ein Bann über das Haus und das Grundstück gesprochen und Lucius Malfoy war nun seit fast 10 Jahren einziger Bewohner von Malfoy Manor, wenn man mal von einigen wenigen Haushelfen absah. Seine Frau Narcissa verließ ihn noch am Tag der Urteilsverkündung. Er würde seinen Landsitz niemals mehr lebend verlassen.

Regelmäßig - zweimal am Tag - sah ein extra zu diesem Zweck abgestellter Auror nach Malfoy. Da man sich nie sicher war, was der Ex-Todesser und einer der besten und gerissensten Zauberer seiner Zeit, unbeobachtet in seinem Haus anstellte.

Anfangs hatte man es nicht für notwendig befunden diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Die Zuständigen des Ministeriums hielten die gesprochenen Banne für ausreichend.

Doch der findige Malfoy fand Mittel und Wege, um weiterhin durch Mittelsmänner in der Zauberergesellschaft zu agieren. Es wurde bekannt, dass er der Drahtzieher einiger fragwürdiger Geschäfte war, die das Haus Malfoy noch reicher machen sollten. Es war zwar nicht klar, was er eigentlich mit diesen Aktionen bezweckte, da er von seinem Reichtum so gar nichts hatte, aber es konnte auf keinen Fall angehen, dass ein rechtmäßig verurteilter Gefangener immer noch lukrative Geschäfte mit der Außenwelt tätigte.

Man nahm allgemeinhin an, dass es Malfoy als Sport angesehen hatte, um auszutesten, wie weit er wohl gehen könne, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Zu allem Überfluss nutzte er seine imposante Erscheinung immer wieder aus, um die weiblichen Auroren mit seinem unvergleichlichen Charme zu beeinflussen. Das führte dazu, dass die Frauen unaufmerksam wurden und es ihm so ermöglichten, einige ihm verbotene Gegenstände nach Malfoy Manor zu schmuggeln, und auch wenn es anscheinend nur ein Gerücht war, es hielt sich hartnäckig die Meinung, dass alle weiblichen Aurorinnen während ihrer Zeit bei Malfoy auch Sex mit ihm hatten. Aber dies konnte niemals bewiesen werden. Bezeichnenderweise schwiegen die betreffenden Frauen und Malfoy grinste nur spöttisch, wenn er zu regelmäßigen Befragungen ins Ministerium musste und darauf angesprochen wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit, setzte man daraufhin nur noch männliche Aufpasser ein, die wesentlich schwerer zu beeindrucken waren.

Nun aber stand Harry Potter vor dem Problem, dass ihm im Moment nicht einer von diesem ausgewählten, männlichen Personal zur Verfügung stand. Er hatte alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und musste feststellen, dass er zurzeit nicht einen seiner Männer von anderen wichtigen Aufgaben abziehen konnte. So hatte er nach langem Überlegen die einzige weibliche Person ins Auge gefasst, der er zutraute, mit Lucius Malfoy fertigzuwerden - Hermine Granger.

Diese saß nun immer noch mit grimmigen Gesicht vor ihm und er musste ihr nun diese Aufgabe, von der er wusste, dass sie sie noch mehr hasste, als die Rekruten auszubilden, schmackhaft machen. Nicht nur das. Er musste ihr diese Sache aufzwingen, zumindest für die nächsten 6 Wochen. Danach hatte er wieder andere Leute zur Verfügung.

Eindringlich schilderte er ihr seinen Plan und sein Dilemma und natürlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie nach einigem Hin und Her und verärgertem Grummeln und Sprüchen wie, 'Du bist noch mal der Nagel zu meinem Sarg und Malfoy ist der andere Nagel...', dazu bereit diese Aufgabe für die nächsten 6 Wochen zu übernehmen.

Sie würde sich doch von diesem halbseidenen Gangster, Mörder und Todesser nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Auf gar keinen Fall würde er mit seiner blasierten und arroganten Art bei ihr landen können. Sie hatte schließlich erfolgreich alle Männer, die jemals an ihr interessiert waren, aus ihrem Leben vertreiben können. Mit Malfoy würde sie auf jeden Fall fertig werden.

Mit diesen wenig erfreulichen Gedanken verließ sie Harrys Büro. Seine Ermahnung im Ohr, vorsichtig und auf der Hut zu sein, apparierte sie sogleich in Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe, vor die Tore von Malfoy Manor.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

Die Augen zusammengekniffen und gegen die grelle Sonne, die mittlerweile im Zenit stand, ankämpfend, stand sie am Rande des Malfoyischen Grundbesitzes und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum ein so gefährlicher und eindeutig schuldiger Mann diese Privilegien genoss und im Luxus schwelgen konnte.

Obwohl man einen Bann über Malfoys Anwesen gesprochen hatte, der es dem Gefangenen unmöglich machte sein Grundstück zu verlassen, sah man natürlich keinerlei Veränderungen. Lediglich Eingeweihte wussten über den Bann Bescheid. Man nahm lediglich ein leichtes Flimmern wahr, wenn man nahe genug herangetreten war.

Wenn man seine Hand ausstreckte, stieß man nach einer Weile unweigerlich auf eine fest Barriere, die mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennbar war. Unangemeldete Besucher kamen nicht hinein. Nicht das Malfoy viele Besucher gehabt hätte. Schließlich saßen die meisten seiner Bekannten in Askaban oder waren tot. Lediglich Severus Snape besuchte einmal monatlich seinen alten Schulfreund, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Hermines Blick glitt über den imposanten Grundbesitz.

Sie stand vor einem großen schmiedeeisenernen Tor. Durch die kunstvollen Gitterstäbe, die in der Mitte das malfoyische Wappen zeigten, konnte sie einen kiesbestreuten Weg erkennen, der in geschwungener Form durch einen jetzt sehr verwilderten Park führte. Nur noch ansatzweise sah man, dass der Weg gesäumt war von einstmals kunstvoll zugeschnittenen Buchsbaumbüschen in Form von Fabelwesen. Schon lange Zeit hatte sich aber keiner mehr um die Pflege der Pflanzen gekümmert und so war alles kreuz und quer gewachsen und erinnerte eher an die Kreationen eines sehr verrückten Gärtners.

Hermine grinste. Vielleicht war Malfoy ja mittlerweile verrückt geworden und sprang mit gezückter Gartenschere ab und zu in seinen Garten und vergriff sich an seinen Pflanzen? Äußerst lustige Vorstellung.

Das Hauptgebäude von Malfoy Manor ragte hinter all den Pflanzen und großen Bäumen hervor. Eine große Fensterfront war zu sehen. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in den Fenstern. Jeweils ein Turm begrenzte die Seiten des Herrenhauses. Mehr konnte sie von ihrem Standpunkt nicht erkennen. Trotz der offensichtlichen Verwahrlosung, die sie bemerkte, beeindruckte sie die zeitlose Eleganz des Hauses und die Weitläufigkeit des Parks sie schon ein wenig. Und diesen ganzen Luxus konnte Lucius Malfoy uneingeschränkt genießen.

"Elender Bastard!"Heißer Ärger stieg in ihr auf.

"Verrotten sollst Du, wie Deine Kumpels in Askaban!"

Sie würde niemals verstehen, warum man Malfoy diese Art, die Strafe zu verbüßen, gewährt hatte.

Für sie war er einer der schlimmsten Verbrecher aller Zeiten, gleich nach Voldemort. Und die Tatsache, dass er im letzten Moment die Seiten gewechselt hatte sprach ihrer Meinung nach auch nur gegen ihn.

Sie hatte die Berichte Snapes gelesen, der als Spion für den Orden, bei diversen Todessertreffen anwesend war und berichtet hatte, wie skrupellos und grausam Malfoy auf Befehl des dunklen Lords andere, vornehmlich Muggel, gequält, gefoltert und getötet hatte oder dies durch andere hat tun lassen.

Sie war ihm über die Jahre einige Male eher zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und er hatte keine dieser Gelegenheiten verstreichen lassen, um ihr ganz deutlich zu zeigen wie minderwertig sie für ihn war.

Sie war ja nur ein Schlammblut und rangierte seiner Meinung nach gerade mal einen Tick über dem Status eines Hauselfen.

Bei einigen wenigen Gelegenheiten hatte er sie mit arrogantem, eiskalten Blick gemustert und ihr sogar einige abfällige Worte zukommen lassen.

Hermine hatte sich immer eingeredet, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen. Sie würde sein Verhalten einfach ignorieren. Aber es wurmte sie trotzdem. Sie war wütend und sie fühlte sich diskriminiert. Um so entrüsteter war sie, als sie damals erfuhr, dass Malfoy sich mal wieder aus der Affaire gezogen hatte.

Resigniert auf seufzend, einen letzten Blick auf Malfoys Haus werfend und sich in ihr Schicksal fügend, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte.

Als die unmittelbare Umgebung vor ihr zu verschwimmen schien, zeigte ihr dies an, dass sich eine Strukturlücke gebildet hatte und sie schritt ohne zu zögern hindurch. Sofort schloß sich diese Lücke hinter ihr wieder. Zielstrebig mit langen, ruhigen Schritten ging sie den, mit kleinen Kieselsteinen bestreuten Weg in Richtung Eingangsportal von Malfoy Manor. Ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche der Robe fest umklammernd, nach außen hin, die kühle, erfahrene Aurorin mimend. Sie ignorierte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Es kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Es war Angst, angst für einem gefangenen, seines Zauberstabes beraubten und trotzdem nicht ungefährlichen Zauberer. Zu guter Letzt fiel ihr noch ein, dass er auch die Kunst der zauberstablosen Magie beherrschte. Dies musste sie auf jeden Fall beachten. Obwohl die Art und Weise des Bannes, der über dem Grundstück lag auch beinhaltete, dass Malfoy mit unerträglichen Schmerzen, ähnlich der Auswirkungen eines Crucio, geschlagen sein würde, wenn er versuchte zu zaubern.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Haus, musterte sie immer wieder die große Fensterfront, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges erkennen.

Sollte er sie aus einem der vielen Fenstern beobachten, wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall einen Anlass geben zu glauben, hier käme jemand, mit dem man leichtes Spiel hätte. Sie wollte einen professionellen Eindruck hinterlassen.

Schließlich gelangte sie nach einem endlos erscheinenden Fußmarsch durch den Park am eindrucksvollen Portal des Manors an. Obwohl sie sich mit Sicherheit auch allein Einlass verschaffen konnte, wusste sie durch Harrys Instruktionen, dass Malfoy nach wie vor über Hauselfen verfügte, die seinen Haushalt führten und somit klopfte sie mit einem riesigen (wie anscheinend alles auf Malfoy Manor) eisernen Türklopfer in Form einer Schlange, an und kaum hatte sie den Klopfer wieder losgelassen, öffnete sich schon die Tür und ein Hauself nur mit einem Geschirrhandtuch bekleidet, welches er sich um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, erschien.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich möchte zu Mr. Malfoy." Freundlich lächelte sie dem Hauselfen zu, der aber zu verschüchtert schien, als das er ihr Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Die Blicke der Kreatur reichten jedenfalls nicht höher, als bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel.

"Gut, Libby, wird den Master Bescheid geben. Libby weiß nicht, ob der Master sie jetzt empfangen kann..." Mit einem eindeutig angst verzerrten Gesicht begann der Elf, immer noch angeregt Blickkontakt mit ihrer Leibesmitte haltend, sich rückwärtskatzbuckelnd zu bewegen und ehe sie dazu kam ihm zu sagen, dass er sie nicht anzukündigen brauche - schließlich würde sie den Teufel tun und Rücksicht auf Malfoys Launen nehmen...wenn sie ihn in ihrer Eigenschaft als Auror sehen wollte, würde sie ihn auch sehen - war der Elf mit einem Plopp auch schon verschwunden.

Nicht einmal 5 Sekunden später ploppte es erneut und ein jammernder sich den Kopf reibender Hauself stand wieder vor ihr.

"Master sagt, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, wird er sie jetzt empfangen. Miss Granger"

Wut stieg in Hermine auf, sie konnte sich denken, dass der Hauself für seine Nachricht sicher misshandelt worden war und sich mühsam unter Kontrolle haltend und etwas von einem ekelhaften Scheusal und Hauselfenquäler murmelnd, ging Hermine hinter Libby durch das geschmackvoll mit einigen wenigen Bildern an den Wänden und kostbar aussehenden kleinen Kommoden, eingerichtete Foyer, bis sie vor einer prunkvoll verzierten Tür ankamen, die Libby unter größten Anstrengungen öffnete, noch einmal gequält auf seufzte und mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Hermine schritt nun durch die Tür und befand sich augenscheinlich in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer.

Der Raum war sehr groß aber nur einige wenige Möbelstücke befanden sich darin. Ein riesiger Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni dominierte eindeutig das Zimmer. Dunkelgrüne Tapeten zierten die Wände und auch hier befanden sich einige Gemälde, die aber allesamt nicht magisch waren. Nichts bewegte sich in ihnen. Auf Malfoy Manor gab es mittlerweile sehr wenig Magie.

Hermine registrierte diese Kleinigkeiten mit einem schnellen Blick in die Runde. Ihre Augen blieben dann jedoch an dem blonden Mann hängen, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

Mit keiner Regung zeigte Malfoy, dass er ihr Eintreten bemerkt hatte. Angeregt schrieb er auf ein Pergament, welches vor ihm lag. Kein Geräusch, bis auf die Feder, die unentwegt über das Papier kratzte, durchbrach die eingetretene Stille.

Dieser blasierte Mensch brachte es fertig sie komplett zu ignorieren und sie fühlte, wie der immer noch in ihr brodelnde Ärger über ihre Aufgabe hier, gepaart mit einem heftigen Unwohlsein in seiner Gegenwart, langsam nach oben kroch und ein Ventil suchte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, immer noch an der Tür stehend, betrachtete sie den Mann vor sich. Sie konnte zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung keinerlei Unterschied zu dem Zauberer feststellen, den sie vor 10 Jahren bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Während andere über die Jahre doch beträchtlich gealtert waren, was sich im Aussehen der meisten Personen widerspiegelte, war der Zahn der Zeit sehr gnädig mit Lucius Malfoy umgegangen.

Sein weiß-blondes Haar, welches er immer noch sehr lang und offen trug, wies noch immer einen leichten Schimmer auf und floss in weichen Kaskaden über Malfoys breite Schultern. Es reichte ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens. Außer einigen harten Linien um seinen Mund, war sein Gesicht immer noch makellos und natürlich kleidete er sich immer noch mit äußerst teuren Gewändern. Dies hatte Hermine in Sekundenschnelle erfasst, ehe sie beschloss seiner maßlosen Ignoranz ein Ende zu setzen.

Mit Schwung gab sie der Tür, dessen Griff sie noch in der Hand hielt einen Stoß und diese schlug mit ohrenbetäubendem Krach hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Malfoys Selbstbeherrschung war bewundernswert. Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn strafend an.

"Miss. Granger. Ich würde Sie doch bitten, die Tür mit etwas weniger Schwung zuzumachen. Auch, wenn Sie sicher nicht den Wert einer maßangefertigten, handgeschnitzten Tür kennen, so sollten Sie das Eigentum anderer Leute mit mehr Sorgfalt behandeln."

Dieser leise und sehr verächtliche Tonfall reizte sie dazu, irgendetwas in ihrer Reichweite zu nehmen und auf den Boden zu werfen. Nur um seine Reaktion darauf zu testen und zu sehen, ob ihn nicht doch irgendetwas aus seiner Ruhe bringen könnte. Doch sie beherrschte sich. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen und sie würde ihn auch nicht merken lassen, wie sehr ihr sein Verhalten zuwider war. Sie gönnte ihm diese Genugtuung nicht.

"Mr. Malfoy. Wenn sie mir die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden, hätte ich mich nicht lautstark bemerkbar machen müssen." Erklärte sie spitz und schritt nun auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich auf einem der beiden Sessel, natürlich auch wahnsinnig teuer und kostbar aussehend, nieder. Schlug betont lässig ihre Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn ungerührt in seine eisgrauen Augen. Diese verengten sich für einen Moment, ob ihrer Unverfrorenheit, sich einfach unaufgefordert zu setzen. Doch es war wirklich nur ein Moment und schon hatte Malfoy sich wieder im Griff und setzte sein übliches arrogantes Gesicht auf.

Auch er lehnte sich nun scheinbar entspannt zurück und musterte sie kurz.

"Miss Granger." Wobei er das 'Miss' über Gebühr betonte.

"Welche Freude Sie zu sehen. Was haben sie denn ausgefressen, dass man ausgerechnet Sie zu meiner Bewachung abgestellt hat?"

Seine Worte trieften geradezu vor süßlicher Unaufrichtigkeit.

"Ich muss schon sagen... Ich scheine in den Augen des Ministeriums wohl an Gefährlichkeit eingebüßt zu haben. Dass man ausgerechnet Sie, ein Schlammblut, zu mir geschickt hat. Glauben sie wirklich sie könnten mit **mir ** fertig werden?

Glauben Sie, ich benötigte einen Zauberstab, um Ihnen gefährlich werden zu können?

Meinen Sie, Sie könnten mir das Wasser reichen?" Während er immer noch leise und beherrscht zu ihr sprach, änderte sich sein Tonfall und sie konnte den Eishauch, der von ihm ausging geradezu auf ihrer Haut fühlen.

Immer noch sehr beherrscht, angesichts der neuen Gemeinheiten, die er ihr an den Kopf warf, musterte sie ihn mit nicht minder eiskaltem Blick.

Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme ohne jede Emotion zu halten.

" Mr. Malfoy, Sie überschätzen sich wie immer maßlos." Versetzte Hermine.

"Die Zeiten haben sich geändert! Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine, ahnungslose Schulmädchen, dem Sie Angst einflößen können..."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

"Oh ja...jetzt sehe ich es...ein Schulmädchen sind Sie wahrlich nicht mehr, Miss Granger! Aber ich muß feststellen, dass die Jahre auch nicht spurlos an Ihnen vorüber gegangen sind!" Unverschämt grinste er sie an.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um meine Fähigkeiten oder gar mein Aussehen mit Ihnen zu diskutieren.Dies hier ist mein Antrittsbesuch...Ich werde für die nächsten 6 Wochen für Sie verantwortlich sein und wollte Sie heute davon in Kenntnis setzen...was ich hiermit getan habe. Sie kennen die Regeln. Ich werde jeden Morgen und jeden Abend hier sein und sie überprüfen. Keine Zauberei, keine illegalen Aktivitäten mit der Außenwelt...seien Sie einfach ein lieber Junge und Sie werden keine Schwierigkeiten mit mir haben." So locker, wie sie das Ende ihrer Ansprache gestaltet hatte, fühlte sie nicht wirklich. Sie wollte ihn durch ihre burschikose Äußerung brüskieren und reizen. Was ihr augenscheinlich zu gelingen schien. Angesichts ihrer letzten Worte versteifte sich die bis dahin lockere Haltung des Zauberers und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

"Sie dummes, kleines Gör, Sie. Glauben Sie etwa so mit mir reden zu können?" Zischte er.

"Ich kann reden mit Ihnen, so wie es mir gefällt. Und Sie werden es sich von mir gefallen lassen müssen."

Langsam stand Hermine von ihrem Sitz auf und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um dem noch immer vor ihr sitzenden blonden Mann in sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht zu schauen.

"Also, ich denke, wir haben unsere Standpunkte genügend geklärt. Wagen sie es ja nicht, während meines Dienstes hier irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen. Sie wissen ja, jegliche Zauberei ihrerseits wird mit unerträglichen Schmerzen bestraft. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr froh über diesen Bann, den man über Sie gesprochen hat. Und nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als das sie versuchen, mehrere Zauber hintereinander auszusprechen. Denn dann wären sie endgültig tot und ich würde sogar den ganzen verdammten Papierkram auf mich nehmen, nur um sie endlich los zu sein, Malfoy" Ihre Worte waren so unerwartet und aggressiv aus ihr heraus gebrochen, dass Malfoy tatsächlich einige Zentimeter in seinem Stuhl vor ihr zurück wich. Sich aber nach einem kurzem Moment besann, angesichts der Person, die er da vor sich hatte und zu einer geharnischten Gegenrede ansetzte. Doch soweit ließ sie es nicht mehr kommen. Sie wollte ihn einschüchtern. Was ihr wider Erwarten anscheinend auch gelang und zu ihrem Plan gehörte, dass sie das letzte Wort haben musste.

"Genug."

Mit einer knappen Geste wischte sie die ungesagten Argumente des Mannes beiseite, drehte sich apprupt um und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum und lies einen erschreckend, wortlosen bis aufs Blut gereizten Ex-Todesser zurück.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen. Knallte von innen ein harter Gegenstand dagegen und es schepperte gehörig.

Sie grinste in sich hinein. Anscheinend achtete der große Malfoy auch nicht immer auf sein Eigentum und sie freute sich diebisch, als sie sich ausmalte, welch grausame Schmerzen Malfoy befallen würden, wenn er versuchte den zerbrochenen Gegenstand mit Magie zu reparieren.

Sie war mit sich und ihrem Auftritt restlos zufrieden und sie hoffte, dass sie sich etwas Respekt bei diesem Ekelpaket verschafft hatte, der es ihr eventuell erleichterte, ihre Aufgaben so gut wie möglich zu erledigen.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

In der darauf folgenden Nacht wälzte sich Hermine unruhig hin und her.

Sie war geradezu euphorisch gewesen, als sie nach dem Besuch bei Lucius Malfoy zurückkehrt war.

Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dem Mann, den sie nach Voldemort am meisten hasste und den sie unter anderem für den Tod vieler geliebter Menschen verantwortlich machte, sprachlos und wütend zu sehen und sie hatte ihn in seine Schranken verwiesen.

Sie war zwar Realistin genug, um zu wissen, dass Malfoy nicht Malfoy wäre, wenn er nicht das nächste Mal versuchen würde, zurück zuschlagen, verbal gesehen natürlich. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er versuchen würde, seine erlittene Schlappe, ihr gegenüber wieder wett zumachen. Sie hatte ihn nur überrumpeln können, weil er sie unterschätzt hatte. Dies würde ihm mit Sicherheit kein zweites Mal passieren. Sie musste also zukünftig auf der Hut sein.

Aber sie hatte diesmal einen kleinen Sieg davongetragen und dies stärkte sie für die nächste Begegnung. Sie würde es ihm nicht leicht machen!

Zum wiederholten Mal sah sie auf die Uhr.

3:14 Uhr.

Sie musste sich endlich zur Ruhe zwingen.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, entstand das Bild eines gut aussehenden blonden Mannes vor ihr.

Sie stöhnte ihn ihre Kissen.

Wie konnte sie das Wort ‚gut aussehend' im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy sen. nur gebrauchen. Sie sollte an ihn nicht in dieser Art denken.

Aber auch sie konnte sich dieser eigenartigen Faszination, die Malfoy vor allen Dingen auf weibliche Wesen ausstrahlte, nicht entziehen.

Dieses weiß-blonde, glänzende, lange Haar, welches dazu einlud mit den Fingern immer wieder hindurchzufahren.

Dieses fein geschnittene Gesicht mit den schönsten blauen oder waren es graue Augen, die so kalt drein blicken konnten, dass warmes Wasser in Sekundenschnelle zu Eis gefror.

Der sinnlich geschwungene Mund, der...'Oh, Hermine, wie kannst du nur.'

Hermine dachte allen Ernstes daran, aufzustehen und mitten in der Nacht eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Leider bestand dann die Gefahr, dass sie danach überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen konnte und sie beschloss, stattdessen einen leichten Schlaftrunk zu nehmen, was sie dann auch tat, um wenige Minuten später endlich in den heiß ersehnten, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen, den sie so dringend benötigte.

Leider hatte dieser Trank einige Nebenwirkungen, die sie am nächsten Morgen sofort zu spüren bekam.

Sie wachte mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen auf.

Angesichts des permanenten Klopfens in ihrem Kopf, des steifen Nackens und der verspannten Schultermuskeln, sank ihre Stimmung auf Null. Jegliche kindische Schwärmerei für den blonden Zauberer war verflogen. Sie konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken in Bezug auf Malfoy und sah ihn wieder als den, der er war.

Ein gefährlicher und skrupelloser Mann, der zufälligerweise mit einem blendenden Aussehen gesegnet war.

Einige Stunden später stand sie wieder vor dem Eingang seines Hauses, sich innerlich wappnend gegen Malfoys sicherlich noch vorhandenen Zorn.

Sie betätigte den Klopfer und umgehend wurde ihr geöffnet.

Libby, die malfoyische Hauselfe stand vor ihr.

"Libby weiß schon, Miss Granger will zum Master." Libby lächelte sie scheu an. Ganz stolz darauf, Hermines Namen behalten zu haben.

"Ja, Libby, aber du brauchst mich nicht anzumelden. Ich finde den Weg auch so. Das Arbeitszimmer, richtig?"

Sie wollte nicht, dass die arme Hauselfe schon wieder von Malfoy misshandelt werden würde, wenn sie sie ankündigte.

Libby nickte, atmete dankbar aus und verschwand.

Hermine hingegen durchschritt die prächtige Eingangshalle. Kurz blieb sie vor der betreffenden Tür stehen. Sie klopfte leicht und trat wieder in Malfoys Arbeitzimmer ein.

Der große, blonde Zauberer saß diesmal nicht an seinem Schreibtisch. Er stand, ihr den Rücken zukehrend, an einem der großen Fenster.

"Aha, Miss Granger, sind sie wieder da."

Ohne sich um zudrehen blieb er weiter am Fenster stehen, die Hände in den Taschen seiner edlen Robe, angestrengt nach draußen starrend.

"Selbstverständlich bin ich wieder da. Was dachten Sie denn? Ich sagte ja schon, für die nächsten 6 Wochen werden sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Und wie ich sehe ist soweit auch alles in Ordnung."

"Dann können Sie ja wieder gehen."

Immer noch kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu, seine Stimme undefinierbar, nicht wütend, wie sie es erwartet hatte, nicht gerade freundlich - einfach unverbindlich.

Sie überlegte, ob sie noch irgendetwas zu ihm sagen sollte, beschloss dann aber, einfach seinem Wunsch zu folgen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie verpflichtet wäre Konversation mit ihm zu treiben. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihre Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan und konnte ihn nun wieder sich selbst überlassen.

Wortlos drehte sie sich herum und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen, als seine immer noch unbeteiligte Stimme sie inne halten ließ.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie immer noch keinen Ehemann gefunden haben, **MISS **Granger? Oder sollte ich sagen..., dass sie bisher noch kein Mann haben wollte? Sie sollten sich beeilen, **MISS** Granger, bald sind sie alt und vertrocknet und dann stehen ihre Chancen erst recht schlecht!"

Wie Pistolenschüsse erschallten diese bodenlosen Frechheiten aus dem Mund Malfoy's und mit einem arroganten und überheblich lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich der blonde Mann zu ihr um, um ihre Reaktion auf seine unverschämten Fragen zu beobachten.

"Was unterstehen Sie sich..." Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dies war ja wohl aller unterste Schublade, wie konnte dieses elende, miese A...

Mitten im Satz hielt sie inne. Sie wollte sich nicht auf sein Niveau begeben. Sie wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen und ihm nur Futter für neue Gemeinheiten liefern.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch so ohne weiteres gab Malfoy nicht auf. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er an sie herangetreten und zischte.

"Na, Miss Granger, hat sie der Mut verlassen. Klein beigeben, so ist es richtig. Aber etwas anderes hätte ich auch gar nicht von ihnen erwartet."

"Malfoy, halten Sie ihre große, verlogene Klappe." Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah sich unmittelbar dem hochgewachsenen Mann gegenüber, der sie mindestens um einen Kopf überragte. Gnadenlos nutzte er seine Größe aus, und versuchte sie einzuschüchtern.

Er musterte sie von oben herab, mit kalt glitzernden Augen.

Eine Gänsehaut fuhr ihr über den Rücken. Sie spürte die gefährliche Aura dieses Zauberers und er schüchterte sie ein. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde sie dies zugeben oder ihn merken lassen, welchen Einfluss sein Betragen auf sie hatte.

Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass gerade Sie das Recht haben mich solche Dinge zu fragen, Malfoy. Sie sind ja auch nicht gerade umgeben von vielen wohlmeinenden Familienmitgliedern. Ist es nicht so, dass Ihre Frau Ihnen weggelaufen ist und von ihrem Sohn will ich jetzt lieber erst gar nicht reden!"

Malfoy trat noch einen Schritt dichter an sie heran. Seine Nähe war ihr unerträglich, doch sie zwang sich, mit aller Kraft stehen zu bleiben und ihn gespielt ruhig und gelassen anzusehen.

"Ich verbiete Ihnen den Namen meines Sohnes in den Mund zu nehmen." Zischte er dermaßen aggressiv, dass sie doch ein klein wenig zusammen zuckte.

"Und**ich** habe den Kontakt zu meiner Frau abgebrochen." Log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sie ließ ein lautes, unechtes Lachen hören.

"Wer's glaubt!"

Er senkte seinen Kopf. Drohend bohrten sich kalte, eisblaue Augen in ihre.

Gefährlich leise erklang seine Stimme.

"Granger, übertreiben Sie es nicht...ich bin zwar hier gefangen...aber ich bin noch nicht tot...ich könnte wer weiß was mit Ihnen tun..."

„...was könnten Sie mit mir tun?"

Sein Gesicht war nur noch Millimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie konnte jede noch so kleine Nuance, jede Unebenheit, jede kleine Falte in ihm erkennen. Nicht, dass es da viel gegeben hätte. Er hatte ein schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Immer noch...nach so vielen Jahren und dieses hatte sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem jetzt reichlich blassen Gesicht, leicht rötlich verfärbt.

"Ich brauche nicht einmal einen Zauber, Schlammblut, ich könnte Dir mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Genick brechen."

"Warum versuchen Sie es nicht?"

"Weil ich mir nicht an Dir die Finger schmutzig machen will."

Mit einem Ruck zog sich der blonde Zauberer zurück, warf seine blonde Mähne in einer arroganten Kopfbewegung nach hinten und grinste sie verächtlich an.

Hermines Herz klopfte wild gegen ihre Brust. Sie musste ihren gesamten Willen aufbieten, um nicht anzufangen unkontrolliert zu zittern. So nah war sie ihm noch niemals gewesen und es hatte sie durcheinander gebracht. Sie wusste zwar, dass er gefährlich war und konnte eigentlich auch damit umgehen, irgendwie. Aber trotzdem hatte er eine Wirkung auf sie, die sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Ein Prickeln kroch über ihren Rücken. Konnte es sein, dass es sie erregte, wenn er ihr auf diese einschüchternde Weise dermaßen nahe war? Sie schüttelte sich innerlich. Wie konnte sie jetzt an Erregung und Lust denken? Er versuchte sie zu verunsichern und zu ihrem bodenlosen Ärger gelang ihm dies auch. Sie musste viel gelassener werden. Je weniger sie auf seine verletzenden Bemerkungen einging und sich nicht provozieren ließ, um so weniger hatte er Macht über sie.

"Gehen Sie jetzt." Mit einer Handbewegung wischte Lucius durch die Luft. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder zu einer starren, unbeweglichen Maske, ehe er sich zum Fenster umdrehte und die Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen steckte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den hoch aggressiven Mann, der ihr vor einigen Sekunden gedroht hatte, das Genick zu brechen.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Mister Malfoy." Diesmal triefte ihre Stimme voll falscher Freundlichkeit.

Sie drehte sich um und schloss besonders leise die Tür hinter sich, nsgeheim darauf wartend, dass wieder ein Gegenstand gegen die Tür geworfen wurde. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Nichts regte sich hinter der Tür und somit machte Hermine, dass sie von diesem für sie so unangenehmen Ort fort kam.

Aufatmend begrüßte sie die frische Luft, die sie draußen umfing und sie entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.

Hinter einem der großen Fenster im 2. Stock stand derweil ein groß gewachsener, blonder Zauberer, der kochend vor Wut, die sich schnell entfernende schlanke Gestalt verfolgte, bis sie aus seinen Augen verschwunden war.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und mit einer fließenden Armbewegung, bekleidet von einem tiefen, kehligen Schrei fegte er sämtliche Utensilien auf seinem Schreibtisch,

Was danach folgte, war einer von Lucius Malfoys legendären Wutausbrüchen. Wie ein wild gewordenes Raubtier fegte der blonde Mann durch das Haus und begann alles in seiner Reichweite zu zertrümmern, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, die teils sehr kostbaren Dinge, die er in seinem Wahn zerschlug, durch einen einfachen Zauber zu reparieren.

Nicht ein Hauself ließ sich blicken. Sie wussten, wenn sie ihrem Herrn in diesem Augenblick in die Quere kamen, würden sie es womöglich mit dem Leben bezahlen.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Als Hermine Granger am Abend zu ihrem Kontrollbesuch in Malfoy Manor eintraf, bot sich ihr ein Bild der Verwüstung.

Erstaunt besah sie sich ein wirres Chaos, bestehend aus jede Menge zerschlagenem Mobiliar. Das Foyer war übersät mit zerbrochenem Glas. Bilder waren teilweise von den Wänden gerissen worden und jemand hatte wohl mit einem Messer kreuz und quer in die Leinwand geschnitten. Selbst der große Lüster, der von der Decke hing, sah ziemlich ramponiert aus. Einige Löcher klafften in dem wertvollen Kristall.

Eigentlich kam ja nur einer in Frage, der diese Verwüstungen angestellt haben konnte.

"Libby, was war hier los?"

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann, allein mit seiner Körperkraft ohne Verwendung von Magie nur ein solches Bild der Zerstörung hervorrufen.

"Oh Miss Granger, Master war wütend...sehr wütend...er hat...na ja...manchmal tut er das eben, wenn er sehr wütend ist...bisher war es ja auch nicht so schlimm. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hat, hat er immer alles wieder ganz gemacht. Nur jetzt geht es nicht. Er darf ja nicht mehr zaubern. Selbst wir Elfen dürfen nur sehr wenig Magie benutzen. Er konnte es nicht wieder reparieren. Er hat es versucht...aber er hatte große Schmerzen." Der Hauself versuchte den Wutausbruch seines Herrn mehr oder weniger zu erklären.

"So, das kommt also öfter vor." Fragte Hermine erstaunt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, Malfoy wäre die Selbstbeherrschung in Person. Das er so austicken konnte war ihr neu.

"Aber ja, Miss Granger. Ab und zu kommt es schon vor, dass er aus Zorn Gegenstände zerbricht. Aber so schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr." Beeilte sich der Hauself zu versichern. Traurig ließ er seine großen Ohren hängen.

"Was soll nun werden, Miss Granger?

„Das Haus muß doch sauber sein und aufgeräumt sein. Wir Elfen können lediglich die Scherben beseitigen, aber alles was zerstört wurde, bleibt zerstört.

Werden sie uns helfen, Miss Granger?"

Große blaue Elfenaugen sahen sie bittend an. Hermine seufzte. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihr. Malfoy war selbst schuld. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Was scherte es sie, wenn er meinte sein Mobiliar zerschlagen zu müssen.

Aber sie hatte eben ein weiches Herz, gerade Hauselfen gegenüber und dieser Elf vor ihr, gab im Moment wirklich ein Bild des Jammers ab. Große Krokoldilstränen strömten ihm über das runzelige Gesicht und er wischte es mit einem Zipfel seines Geschirrhandtuches ab, welches schon ziemlich durchweicht war. Als malfoyischer Hauself hatte er es nicht leicht.

Sie seufzte wieder, zückte ihren Zauberstab und einige gemurmelte Sprüche und lässige Bewegungen des Stabes später, sah das Foyer von Malfoy Manor aus, als hätte es den zerstörerischen Wirbelsturm namens Lucius nie gegeben.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer, wo sie ihn wie sonst vermutete. Innerlich gewappnet auf ein wütendes, blondes Raubtier und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich angesichts der vorangegangen Gewalttätigkeiten genug abreagiert hatte und sie in Ruhe ließ. Dieses eine Mal wenigstens.

Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. In seinem Arbeitszimmer gab es zwar ebenfalls große Verwüstungen, aber der Zauberer war nicht zugegen. Sie sprach auch hier einige Reparos und alles wurde wieder in den Originalzustand zurückversetzt.

Sie hatte gerade beschlossen Libby zu fragen, wo Mister Malfoy sich aufhielt, da drang ein leises, undefinierbares Geräusch an ihr Ohr. Irritiert blieb sie stehen, um zu lauschen. Jetzt erklang es wieder. Es hörte sich an, als ob jemand leise die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog. Misstrauisch schaute sie sich um und entdeckte ihr gegenüber, perfekt eingelassen in die Wand und somit schwer erkennbar, eine kleine Tür, die angelehnt war. Vorsichtig und leise, auf alles gefasst ging sie darauf zu und zog diese auf. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Hinter dieser Tür befand sich allem Anschein nach ein kleines Badezimmer. Geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit teuren Marmorfliesen in dunkelrot und einer riesigen Dusche. Daneben befanden sich ein ebenfalls sehr großes Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Und auf dem heruntergeklappten Toilettensitz hockte die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Waschbecken gerichtet, Lucius Malfoy. Er war lediglich noch mit einer schwarzen Hose bekleidet. Seine Füße waren nackt, ebenso wie sein Oberkörper. Das weiße Hemd, welches er morgens getragen hatte, befand sich zu einem unordentlichen Haufen zusammengeknüllt auf dem Fußboden. Es war auch nicht mehr weiß. Unterschiedliche farbliche Flecken befanden sich darauf, aber die rötlichen, feucht schimmernden Flecken erregten Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Das war ganz eindeutig Blut. Prüfend glitt ihr Blick von dem Hemd zu dem halbnackten Mann. Der sich augenscheinlich die Hände und Unterarme wusch und nicht bemerkte, dass sie im Türrahmen stand.

Sie bewegte sich kein bisschen. Hier fand sich eine Gelegenheit Lucius Malfoy zu betrachten und zwar in aller Ruhe. Ihr Blick glitt von dem jetzt unordentlichen, blonden, langen Haar, welches ihm wirr im Gesicht und über den Rücken hing, zu den muskulösen Armen, die in breiten Schultern endeten. Er hatte seine Arme auf dem Waschbecken liegen und sie sah wie die Wasserstrahlen rötlich gefärbt von seinen Armen tropften. Ihr Blick glitt jedoch weiter zu seinem Rücken. Sie sah die Narben. Sein Rücken war voll davon. Lange Narben, ein wirres Geflecht aus dicken weißen Strängen, wie von Peitschenhieben, zog sich darüber. War er misshandelt worden? Vielleicht von Voldemort? Ihre Blicke glitten wieder zurück zu seinen Händen. Lange schmale Hände mit kräftigen Fingern. Jetzt ebenfalls rot von Blut. War es seines? Oder hatte er etwa eine der armen Hauselfen massakriert. Sie versuchte über seine Schultern zu sehen, um herauszufinden, wo das Blut herkam.

In diesem Moment macht sie eine unbedachte Bewegung und es erklang ein schleifendes Geräusch. Sie war über einen seiner Schuhe gestolpert, die er ausgezogen hatte. Mit einem Ruck drehte Malfoy seinen Kopf herum. Einen Moment lang konnte sie in sein Gesicht sehen, welches einmal nicht seine arrogante Maske trug. Er war überrascht und erschrocken. Graue Augen musterten sie einen Moment, ehe der Vorhang fiel und sein Gesicht sich verdüsterte.

"RAUS!" Fuhr er sie an.

So laut hatte sie ihn noch nie gehört. Würde er gleich wieder die Beherrschung verlieren?

Sie war so überrascht, dass sie wie erstarrt stehen blieb, wo sie war.

"RAUS HIER, GRANGER!"

Jetzt knurrte er aggressiv und er sah aus, als wollte er wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Raubtier auf sie losgehen. Sie machte immer noch keine Anstalten ihre Position an der Tür zu verlassen. So stand er langsam auf und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie sah die Bereitschaft in seinen Augen, sie mit Gewalt aus der Tür drängen zu drängen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine entblößte Brust und nun war es an ihr, den Atem scharf durch die Zähne einzuziehen. Er hatte also keinen Hauselfen massakriert. Das Blut stammte ganz eindeutig von ihm. Lange tiefe Schnitte zierten seinen Oberkörper. Sie zogen sich über seine gesamte Brust und auch über einen Teil der Oberarme.

"Was zum Teufel haben Sie gemacht?" Entfuhr es ihr und sie trat einen Schritt näher.

Drohend ragte er nun vor ihr, einem Racheengel gleich, auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Insgeheim machte sie sich schon wieder auf einen Kampf gefasst. Doch mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch den Mann. Er ließ die Schultern sinken. Blut tropfte von seinen Wunden.

"Gehen Sie einfach, Granger. Das hier ist nichts für Sie." Merkwürdig schleppend erklang seine Stimme.

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu, setzte sich wieder auf den Toilettensitz und begann sich erneut, das Blut vom Oberkörper zu waschen.

Er hatte nachgegeben, ja es sah ganz wie eine mittlere Kapitulation aus.

Natürlich sollte es sie freuen...eigentlich. Warum stellte sich diese Freude nur so gar nicht ein. Sinnend sah sie auf den halbnackten Mann vor sich. Im Grunde tat er ihr leid. Sie konnte es selbst nicht fassen.

DIES IST LUCIUS MALFOY. Verurteilter Todesser, Mörder, Vergewaltigter, Folterer und nicht zuletzt hoch arroganter, reinblütiger Zauberer. Der ihr in den letzten Tagen das Leben schwer gemacht hatte und sie unentwegt beleidigt hatte. Wieso empfand sie Mitleid für diesen Menschen?

Sie seufzte. Wie schon sooft heute. Vielleicht kam hier wieder mal ihr Helfersyndrom zum Tragen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr sagte, dass es ihr egal sein sollte, was mit ihm geschah, solange er sich nicht umbrachte. Er sollte schließlich möglichst lange seine Strafe "genießen" können. Wenn er sich selbst verletzen wollte, dann konnte er es tun. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe sich um sein körperliches Wohl zu scheren. Sie sollte nur aufpassen, dass er keine kriminellen Aktivitäten, gleich welcher Art, entwickelte. Aber so einfach war es für sie dann doch nicht. Das schlechte Gewissen siegte schließlich in ihr. Sie musste ihm helfen, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, ob er es verdiente oder nicht. Sie war es sich einfach schuldig. Also trat sie entschlossen an ihn heran.

Sie bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass er wieder aufstehen wollte, um sie wohl endgültig aus dem Badezimmer zu werfen. Mit einer Hand drückte sie ihn wieder auf den Toilettensitz, was er sich völlig überrascht von ihrer unerschrockenen Reaktion, gefallen ließ. Hermine besah sich die Wunden aus der Nähe.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Einige kleinere Heilzauber würden genügen, um die tiefen Schnittwunden, wieder heilen zu lassen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sah wie Hermine den Stab zog.

"Nicht bewegen..." Fuhr sie ihn an. "Ich mache dies hier nicht zum Spaß."

Geduckt und lauernd, bereit zum Angriff saß er vor ihr. Er traute ihr nicht. Warum auch. Und als er das heilende Kribbeln verspürte, welches seine Wunden verschloss, sah er äußerst verwundert an sich herunter. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Heilzauber gesprochen.

Nach allem, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte half sie ihm? Er war das erste Mal seit...ja seit wann eigentlich... sprachlos.

Warum tat sie das? Er war verwirrt und er mochte diesen Zustand nicht. Ein Lucius Malfoy war nicht verwirrt. Niemals! Und er reagierte auf die ihm einzig mögliche Art. Er wurde wieder das arrogante, manipulative, fiese Arschloch. Diese Rolle beherrschte er perfekt.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich auf die altbekannte, blasierte Art. Er reckte das Kinn nach vorn und sah sie angriffslustig an.

"Schön, dass Sie wenigstens noch einige einfache Zaubersprüche beherrschen. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie alles richtig gemacht haben? Nicht, dass mir jetzt womöglich an irgendeiner Stelle meines Körpers Fell wächst oder ich demnächst Ausschlag bekomme?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Das war doch das Allerletzte.

"Sie undankbarer, gemeiner Bastard!" Beschimpfte sie ihn.

"Ich habe Ihre gesamte Hauseinrichtung wiederhergestellt, die sie so tatkräftig demoliert haben. Ich heile Ihre Wunden, die sie sich in ihrer grenzenlosen Wut dummerweise selbst zugefügt haben. Und Sie unterstellen mir, ich würde dies vielleicht nicht richtig können?"

"Granger, niemand hat Sie gebeten das zu tun."

"Malfoy, Sie sind ein selbstgerechtes, überhebliches, arrogantes Arschloch!

Sie gehören nach Askaban! Wo sie in einer nassen, kalten Zelle verrotten sollten.

ICH HASSE SIE! "

Hochrot im Gesicht drehte sich Hermine herum und verlies das Badezimmer. Jede Tür, die sie durchquerte, schlug sie mit aller Kraft hinter sich zu.

In Lucius Gesicht war nicht die kleinste Gemütsregung zu erkennen. Stumm ließ er ihren Gefühlsausbruch und ihren geräuschvollen Abgang über sich ergehen. Doch mit jedem kräftigen Türen zuschlagen der jungen Aurorin, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen.

Sollte er jetzt etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Nein, nicht er, nicht Lucius Malfoy.

Doch warum hatte er dieses drückende Gefühl in der Magengegend? Welches ihm sagte, dass er sich wieder einmal völlig falsch und unangebracht verhalten hatte?

Er seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand über den wieder makellos aussehenden Oberkörper. Nicht einmal Narben waren zurückgeblieben. Sie hatte ihre Sache gut gemacht. Warum konnte er nicht einmal ein freundliches Wort mit ihr wechseln. Warum eskalierte jede Begegnung mit Hermine Granger dermaßen?

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Eine auf das äußerste gereizte Hermine erschien hinter der für Malfoy undurchdringlichen magischen Barriere und mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten war sie im Begriff, sich von diesem unsäglichen Ort zu entfernen.

In ihrer grenzenlosen Wut wäre sie fast in eine große, dunkle Gestalt hinein gelaufen, die kurz vor ihr wie aus dem Nichts erschien, um dann ebenfalls mit schnellen Schritten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu eilen.

"Miss Granger."

Severus Snape musterte die junge Frau, die mit hochrotem Gesicht kurz vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen war.

"Professor Snape."

Hermine war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung mit jemandem zu reden, schon gar nicht mit Snape.

Was wollte der hier? Seinem blonden Freund Händchen halten?

Flüchtig musterte sie ihren ehemaligen Professor, während der sie ebenfalls mit einem langen Blick bedachte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Ihr schönes Gesicht sah ziemlich aufgewühlt aus. Was hatte Lucius nun schon wieder angestellt?

"Aber sicher doch...alles ist in Ordnung," bemerkte sie spitz. "Was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein? Ihrem Freund geht es jetzt wieder gut... alles ist BESTENS!" Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie an Snape vorbei, der ihr verwundert nach sah.

"Lucius, alter Schwerenöter...was hast Du denn mit Miss"Ich-weiß-alles-Granger" angestellt?",murmelte Snape und setzte sich wieder in Richtung Manor in Bewegung. Innerlich aufatmend, dass Aurorin Granger vor lauter Wut die Flasche Whiskey in seiner Hand, die er unauffällig, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde, hinter seinem Rücken verbarg, übersehen hatte.

Es war Lucius nicht gestattet Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen oder in seinem Haus aufzubewahren und Snape hatte es über die Jahre immer wieder fertig gebracht, die eine oder andere Flasche durch die Kontrolle, die normalerweise der diensthabene Auror durchführte, zu schmuggeln. Da nur Snape den Gefangenen über die Jahre besucht hatte, wurden die Kontrollen bisweilen recht schlampig durchgeführt. Severus Snape setzte normalerweise ein so grimmiges Gesicht auf und versicherte mit ätzend süffisanter Stimme, dass er weder giftige Tränke noch sonstiges Schmuggelgut bei sich hatte, was die meisten Auroren davon abhielt ihn eingehender zu kontrollieren. Nicht wenige hatten schließlich bei im Unterricht gehabt und sie wollten diesen unangenehmen Mann so schnell wie möglich los werden.

Snape setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, unwillkürlich seine Schritte beschleunigend. Neugierig darauf, welche Geschichte ihm wohl Lucius erzählen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sich beide Männer recht entspannt, aber äußerst schweigsam in den hohen bequemen Lehnsesseln in Lucius Arbeitszimmer, welches nun wieder dank Hermines Zauberei aufgeräumt und präsentabel war, gegenüber.

Der Kamin war angezündet und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Im Licht des vor sich hin flackernden Feuers betrachtete Snape die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in dem Kristallglas in seiner Hand. Lucius hatte ihn lediglich im Bademantel bekleidet empfangen. Snape hatte wohl sehr verwundert ausgesehen, als er das ungewöhnliche Outfit seines Freundes sah. Es war schließlich helllichter Tag und Lucius legte immer sehr viel Wert auf seine Kleidung.

"Frag nicht!" Hatte er ihn gereizt angeknurrt, ihn stehen lassen, um sich in eines der vielen Zimmer zu begeben , um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Blass hatte er ausgesehen. Blasser als sonst. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Etwas, dass ihn trotz seiner immer so eisern zur Schau getragenen Lässigkeit und Arroganz ein klein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Und es hatte wohl mit der jungen Gryffindor zu tun.

Snape beobachtete den blonden Zauberer ihm gegenüber mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

Er kannte Lucius seit Jahrzehnten. Früher, zu Schulzeiten waren sie nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten sich toleriert - mehr nicht. Zu verschieden war ihrer beider Leben gewesen. Doch nachdem sich Snape Voldemort anschloss, war es Malfoy, der immer wieder Snapes Gesellschaft suchte. Irgendwann gestand er dem Tränkemeister, dass er es genoss sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, da er ständig umgeben war von Dummheit und Ignoranz. Malfoys Schoßhunde Crabbe und Doyle besaßen höchstens die Intelligenz einer Wanderdüne. Sie befolgten Befehle und verrichteten niedere Aufgaben - vorzugsweise Dinge, bei denen man nicht groß nachzudenken brauchte und zu denen sich Malfoy selbst zu fein war sie auszuführen. Zu mehr reichte es bei ihnen nicht. Sie waren Malfoys Intelligenz bei weitem nicht gewachsen und Snape musste zugeben, dass Malfoy ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner war, der sich für viele Dinge interessierte und über einen wachen Verstand verfügte und sie begannen sich, wenn auch nicht oft, zu treffen, um bei einigen Gläsern guter, geistiger Getränke angenehme, anregende Diskussionen zu führen. Hier ließ Malfoy dann regelmäßig seine kalte, arrogante Maske fallen und es offenbarte sich, dass er durchaus auch in der Lage war, anderen ausgesuchten Menschen so etwas wie Freundlichkeit, Anteilnahme und ein gewisses Maß an Sympathie entgegenzubringen.

Malfoy brachte es jedes Mal fertig, den ansonsten so wortkargen und menschenscheuen Snape aus der Reserve zu locken und ihn wenigstens zeitweise zu einer ganz besonderen Redseligkeit zu verführen. Diese eher ungewöhnliche Freundschaft festigte sich über die Jahre. Waren es eher wissenschaftliche Themen über die sie sich anfangs stundenlang unterhielten, floss doch mit der Zeit immer mehr persönliches in die gemeinsamen Gespräche.

Über die Jahre baute sich somit eine gewisse Vertrautheit auf, die auch Snapes Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden nicht wirklich beeinflussen konnte.

Snape war es letztendlich auch, der in den letzten Tagen der Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts immer wieder versuchte Malfoy auf die gute Seite zu ziehen, wohl wissend, dass, wenn es zum letzten Kampf kommen würde, er vielleicht gezwungen war gegen den blonden Zauberer anzutreten. Er wollte nicht mit ihm kämpfen, er wollte ihn vor allen Dingen nicht fallen sehen. Er wollte seinen Tod nicht, wohl wissend, dass er ihn doch verdient hatte. Malfoy war trotz allem immer noch ein eiskalter, brutaler und gefürchteter Todesser.

Es gelang Snape schließlich Malfoy zu überzeugen, somit ersparte er ihm zumindest den Tod, wenn Lucius nun auch sein Leben lang ein Gefangener sein würde. Aber letzten Endes hatte er es auch verdient für seine Taten bestraft zu werden.

Trotz allem sah Severus auch nach der Verurteilung Malfoys keinen Grund den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah zu wie Narcissa, die Lucius für den Tod Dracos die Schuld gab und natürlich auf gar keinen Fall das Leben einer Gefangenen auf Malfoy Manor mit ihrem Ehemann führen wollte, mit fliegenden Fahnen das sinkende Schiff Malfoy verließ. Lucius blieb einsam und allein zurück, in seinem goldenen Gefängnis. Snape wusste was Einsamkeit war. Schließlich war er über die Jahre auch einsam gewesen. Er hatte dies zwar selbst gewählt und es machte im eigentlich nicht so viel aus, aber nichts destotrotz fühlte sich Einsamkeit immer gleich an.

Er fühlte eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit Lucius und somit besuchte er ihn zwar nicht oft aber regelmäßig seit zehn Jahren.

Lucius gab es zwar nicht zu, aber Snape wusste, dass Lucius ihm äußerst dankbar für seine Besuche war. Nicht nur, dass Snape ihn regelmäßig mit einer guten Flasche Wishkey bedachte, nein, sie unterhielten sich angeregt und für eine kurze Zeit konnte der Gefangene sein eigenes Elend für ein paar Momente vergessen. Denn auch wenn ihm Askaban erspart geblieben war, glücklich war Lucius nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, vom Glücklichsein war er mehr denn je sehr weit entfernt und mit jedem Tag der verging, fühlte der Blonde, wie er sich immer mehr zurückzog, wie ihm alles egal zu werden begann. Die Depressionen wurden häufiger und die Wutausbrüche, deren Auswirkungen Hermine zu sehen bekommen hatte, wurden auch heftiger.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte er begonnen, sich immer wieder selbst zu verletzten. Er wusste nicht warum. Aber es hatte ihn eine eigenartige Faszination gepackt, als er eines Tages feststellte, dass ein kleiner Schnitt, den er sich eher zufällig beigebracht hatte, so gar keine Schmerzen oder Emotionen bei ihm auslöste. Er fügte sich mehr Schnitte zu und sah fasziniert zu, wie das Blut rot aus der Wunde quoll und sich einen Weg über seine weiße Haut bahnte. Er fühlte...nichts...

Er hörte immer nach einer gewissen Anzahl Schnitte auf. Noch besaß er soviel Vernunft in sich, um zu erkennen, was er da eigentlich trieb. Aber er wusste auch, dass diese eigenartige Faszination, herauszufinden wieweit er wohl mit seinen Selbstverletzungen gehen könnte, ihm eines Tages das Leben kosten konnte.

Snape hingegen beobachtete Lucius immer noch. Lucius schien mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein. Normalerweise redete der Blonde ohne Unterlass, wenn Snape ihn besuchte. Lucius brauchte das. Snape war sonst immer ein guter und schweigsamer Zuhörer, aber heute musste er wohl zu reden anfangen.

Er räusperte sich.

"Nun, Lucius, wie ich hörte versieht zur Zeit Miss Granger ihren Dienst hier bei Dir." Es brachte nichts um den heißen Brei herumzureden, wenn er etwas aus seinem Freund herausholen wollte. Lucius beherrschte die Kunst des sich Herausredens und Verleugnens bis zur Vollendung.

Der Blonde richtete seinen Blick auf Snape, schnaubte kurz.

"Es war mir klar, dass Du nach Deiner ehemaligen Lieblingsschülerin fragst. Keine Sorge, ich habe ihr bis jetzt kein Haar gekrümmt. Du müsstest sie übrigens noch getroffen haben..."

Diesmal war es an Snape zu schnauben.

"Sie war nicht meine LIEBLINGSSCHÜLERIN!" betonte er etwas zu nachdrücklich.

"Na klar ...und die Erde ist eine Scheibe." bemerkte Malfoy verächtlich.

"Was soll das, Lucius. Ich hab Dir eine ganz harmlose Frage gestellt und Du wirst ausfallend? Was ist vorgefallen zwischen Euch?

Ich komme hier an und das Erste, was ich sehe ist eine wütende, aufgelöste Hermine Granger, die gar nicht schnell genug hier wegkommen kann und dann treffe ich Dich im BADEMANTEL an und Du scheinst auch nicht gerade die Ruhe selbst zu sein." Snapes Ton wurde etwas schärfer.

"Sie ist ein Plage...sie ist unverschämt...sie nervt...sie...sie...hat meine Tür fast ruiniert...sie beleidigt mich...sie... "

Lucius redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Er zog die bis dahin lässig ausgestreckten Beine zu sich heran, setzte sich im Laufe seiner Rede auf, beförderte seine langen Haare mit einer einzigen Kopfbewegung nach hinten und sah mehr denn je wie ein blonder, gekränkter, aber immer noch wütender Racheengel aus.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Was genau hat sie denn nun getan?" Unterbrach er den Redefluss des Blonden.

Lucius hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue, sah seinen Gegenüber erstaunt an und seine Körpersprache änderte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen.

Er beugte sich plötzlich nach vorne stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, durch die Hände hindurch murmelte er:

"Gar nichts hat sie getan, Severus, gar nichts...sie war einfach nur da...sie, sie hat mich provoziert, unabsichtlich mit ihrem ganzen erwachsenen Verhalten. Und ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Immer wenn ich sie sehe, verliere ich die Kontrolle. Ich weiß nicht warum. Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Arbeitet zu allem Überfluss noch für das Ministerium. Ich sollte mir gar keine Gedanken über sie machen, geschweige denn überhaupt mit ihr reden. Sie, sie ist so anders geworden seit...sie war doch noch ein Kind, damals. Sie ist so alt wie Draco. Und jetzt...sie ist so weiblich, so erwachsen, attraktiv."

Severus ließ Lucius reden. Auch er hatte sich aufgesetzt und lauschte verwundert Malfoys gestammelten Worten. Bei dem Wort "Schlammblut" allerdings zogen sich seine Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammen. Er dachte eigentlich, dass Malfoy über diese Art der Denkweise längst hinweg wäre.

"Lucius zum einen möchte ich nicht, dass Du in meiner Gegenwart das Wort "Schlammblut" noch einmal benutzt, in welchem Zusammenhang auch immer," stellte er energisch klar und in einem weniger harschen Tonfall fuhr er fort." Vielleicht solltest Du in Ruhe einmal mit ihr reden. Sie ist sehr intelligent, weißt Du." schlug er vor.

Lucius fuhr auf. "Ich will nicht mit ihr reden ich will sie..."

„...ficken, willst Du sie Lucius, nicht?", setze Snape den Satz fort.

Lucius sah ihn erstaunt an, ein kleines, wenn auch gequältes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Ja, wenn Du es so sagst. Eigentlich schon." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht und klemmte gedankenverloren eine weißblonde Strähne hinter sein Ohr. " Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, Severus. Seit ich sie das erste Mal wiedergesehen habe nach so vielen Jahren, denke ich an nichts anderes mehr.

Warum nur? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass ich schon lange keine Frau mehr hatte.

DAS IST ES NICHT!" Stellte er energisch klar.

" Ich habe niemals bis zu ihrem Erscheinen hier an sie gedacht. Und nun bestimmt sie meine Gedanken unentwegt.

Und was tue ich? Anstatt sie mit meinem unvergleichlichen Malfoy-Charme einzuwickeln und zu umgarnen, beleidige ich sie ständig und provoziere sie. Sie ist ein ..." Er verschluckte das Schimpfwort gerade noch rechtzeitig. "..Du weißt schon, Severus, aber das spielt für mich eigentlich gar keine Rolle mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ich hab mir bisher eingeredet, dass es doch einen Grund für mein Verhalten geben muss, warum nicht dieser. Es ist so einfach. Sie ist minderwertig. Mir nicht gewachsen. Ich bin ein Malfoy und wer ist sie?"

Er hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und saß in seiner ganzen adeligen, prächtigen Erscheinung da und starrte Snape erwartungsvoll an, in der Annahme, dass dieser ihm jetzt irgendeine einleuchtende, logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten liefern könne.

Snape seufzte und nahm unbewusst genau dasselbe Verhalten an, welches Hermine Stunden zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte, als sie Malfoys Durcheinander und ihn selbst verletzt vorgefunden hatte. Er überlegte kurz, was er seinem aufgewühlten Freund wohl raten sollte.

Trotzdem er ein Mann in den mittleren Jahren war und über eine immense Lebenserfahrung verfügen sollte, so sah diese im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich eher dürftig aus. Doch selbst für Snape war es ganz eindeutig, was wohl Lucius zu seinem unangebrachten Verhalten Miss Granger gegenüber bewogen hatte.

"Lucius, Du hast Dich verliebt." Stellte er sachlich fest.

" Auch wenn Du es jetzt vehement abstreitest. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären und es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie Du damit umgehen kannst." Lucius wollte ihm ins Wort fallen, doch Severus hob die Hand, um anzuzeigen, dass er nicht unterbrochen zu werden wünschte.

"Entweder Du verlangst vom Ministerium umgehend einen anderen Auror, der dir zugeteilt wird und siehst Sie somit niemals wieder ODER..." Hier legte er eine kleine, bedeutungsvolle Pause ein.

"...Du stellst Dich Deinen Gefühlen und redest das nächste Mal, wenn sie kommt in Ruhe mit ihr und entschuldigst Dich wenigstens für was auch immer."

Lucius sah ihn mit unergründlichem Blick an.

"Sie wird nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen...nach alldem...wer weiß, ob sie nicht selbst schon zum Ministerium ist und um Versetzung gebeten hat. Ich hab ihr nicht mal gedankt für ihre Aufräumaktion hier und die Heilung meiner Wunden, ganz im Gegenteil..."

"Welcher Wunden?" fiel ihm hier Snape ins Wort.

"Ich hab es wieder getan, Severus, die Schnittwunden. Ich konnte nicht anders..." Entschuldigend sah er seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund an. Snape wusste von seiner Manie und hatte ihm schon des Öfteren das Versprechen abgenommen es nicht wieder zu tun. Welches er allerdings in schöner Regelmäßigkeit brach.

"Ich hab mich ein bisschen abreagiert ...hier." Malfoy machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung in der Luft. "...sagen wir mal, ich hab die Möbel etwas umgestaltet. Als sie kam lag hier alles in Schutt und Asche. Ich konnte es ja nicht wieder ungeschehen machen. Die Schmerzen beim Versuch zu zaubern, Du weißt Severus...jedenfalls hat sie wohl alles wieder hergestellt. Dann hat sie mich im Badezimmer gesehen. Ich hab sie raus geschickt, aber sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie hat meine Wunden geheilt und als Dank dafür hab ich sie beschimpft." Er redete mittlerweile ziemlich schnell. Es tat gut jemanden alles zu erzählen. Er sah Snape nicht an dabei. Er konnte sich den vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck des Freundes gut vorstellen.

"Sie war sehr wütend als sie ging." Bemerkte er zuletzt.

"Das war sie." Warf Snape ein. "Sie hat nicht einmal die Flasche Whiskey bemerkt, die ich dummerweise in der Hand hielt, anstatt sie in eine meiner Taschen zu stecken."

"Trotzdem Lucius, bedenke die beiden Möglichkeiten. Entweder Du stellst Dich Deinen Gefühlen oder Du siehst sie nicht wieder. Etwas anderes kann ich Dir nicht raten. Miss Granger ist doch eigentlich sehr umgänglich, jedenfalls habe ich sie so in Erinnerung. Entschuldige Dich bei ihr. Du kannst sehr charmant sein, wenn Du willst. Du wirst sie um den kleinen Finger wickeln...zumindest wird sie Dir nicht lange böse sein können. Allerdings rate ich Dir von großen romantischen Verwicklungen ab, mein Freund, versuch nicht, sie zu verführen oder ihr Herz zu brechen. Bedenke, dass ihr keine Zukunft habt." Mittlerweile war es Snape, der sich nach vorne beugte, die Hände auf den Knien abstürzte und eindringlich auf sein blondes Gegenüber einredete.

"Entschuldige Dich. Versuche gut mit ihr aus zukommen, solange sie hier ist. Und Lucius..." Drohend hob Snape den Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten Malfoy an. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und versuch Dich zu beherrschen. Du darfst Dich nicht selbst verletzten, irgendwann wirst Du dich umbringen. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, dass ich es hassen würde, Dich hier eines Tages als Leiche vorzufinden, würde ich es noch mehr hassen, wenn ich keinen gleichwertigen Gesprächspartner mehr hätte, der die gleiche Vorliebe für guten Whiskey hat, wie ich."

Lucius Gesicht verzog sich leicht bei Snapes letzten Worten. Es war die Art von Snape ihm zu sagen, dass ihm etwas an ihrer Freundschaft lag und Lucius war ihm dafür äußerst dankbar.

Er stand auf und schenkte sich und Severus noch einmal aus der mitgebrachten Flasche ein. Er hielt seinem Freund das Glas hin, um ihm zuzuprosten.

"Also gut Severus, ich versuche Deine Vorschläge in die Tat umzusetzen. Obgleich ich gestehen muss, dass mein unvergleichlicher Malfoy-Charme schon arg eingerostet ist, aber ich gebe mein Bestes und Severus, DANKE."

Auch Snape wusste, dass dieses 'Danke' von Lucius sein, wenn auch karger Freundschaftsbeweis an ihn war und er nickte versöhnlich und lehnte sich nun einigermaßen zufrieden und etwas beruhigter wieder in seinen Sessel. Es war zwar noch nicht alles wieder aus der Welt geschafft, bzw. geklärt worden. Aber er hoffte, dass Lucius nun einigermaßen klar kam und ihm das nächste Mal vielleicht keine so aufgebrachte Hermine Granger über den Weg lief.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

Am nächsten Tag, als Hermine mit einem sehr flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend die magische Barriere um Malfoy Manor passierte, wurde sie bereits von einem höchst nervösen Lucius Malfoy erwartet. Äußerlich schien man dem Blonden nicht das Geringste anzumerken.

Er hatte auf sie gewartet. Stunden hatte er hinaus gestarrt und sich innerlich ausgemalt, wie er sich wohl bei ihr entschuldigen könnte...ohne dass es so aussah, als würde Lucius Malfoy vor einer muggelgeborenen, 25 Jahre jüngeren Hermine Granger, die auch noch Aurorin war, zu Kreuze kriechen.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil ihm sein Dilemma, in welchem er sich befand nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

**SIE** ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Er war absolut überrascht, als Severus ihm sagte, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Wie konnte das geschehen? Wo er sich doch nach dem Weggang von Narcissa geschworen hatte, niemals wieder irgendein Gefühl an sich heran zulassen, wie auch immer es aussehen mag. Er hatte Narcissa geliebt. Auch wenn es manchmal wirklich nicht danach aussah und er es sie in den Jahren ihrer Ehe nicht oft hatte spüren lassen. Sie hatte ihm zwar mit ihrem Weggang nicht unbedingt das Herz gebrochen. Es war nur logisch, dass sie ging, nach all dem, was gewesen war und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er verstand ihre Reaktion. Trotzdem hinterließ sie ein Lücke in seinem Leben. Es tat weh, musste er sich eingestehen.Sie war eine Konstante in seinem Leben. Immer wieder kehrte er zu ihr zurück. Trotz aller möglicher Eskapaden. Sie hatte ihn immer aufgefangen.

Über die Jahre war es kalt und leer geworden in seinem Herzen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, das diese Kälte irgendwann einmal wieder einem warmen, alles durchströmenden Gefühl hätte weichen können. Doch es war geschehen und er hatte sich so sehr dagegen gewehrt.

Er hatte sie gesehen und es hatte ihn wie einen heißen Blitz getroffen. Er, ausgerechnet er, verliebte sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen. Das war ihm noch niemals vorher passiert, . Und trotzdem war es so. Er hatte sie versucht einzuschüchtern, sie zu demütigen, in der Absicht seine eigenen Gefühle zu verbergen. Er wollte diese ungewohnten, ungewollten Gefühle nieder ringen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sie war ständig in seinen Gedanken. Nistete sich schamlos in seinem Herzen ein. Und er war machtlos, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er weigerte sich diesem Gefühl einen Namen zu geben, bis Snape es tat. Verliebtsein! Liebe? Er seufzte. Er wollte nicht lieben, niemals wieder, warum auch. Es war so aussichtslos. Sie empfand nur Haß für ihn. Berechtigterweise, musste er zugeben.

Der vernünftige, jetzt offenbar verliebte Lucius in ihm wollte auf einer distanzierten Basis versuchen mit ihr aus zukommen. Er wollte sie kühl, aber höflich behandeln, so wie er früher seine Untergebenen behandelte. Er nahm sich vor nicht mehr als nötig mit ihr zu sprechen und keinesfalls sollte die Situation zwischen ihnen so eskalieren, wie vor ein paar Tagen.

Aber der andere Lucius in ihm, seine heißblütige, auf brausende, leidenschaftliche, konfliktbeladene Seite wollte sie einfach mit einem Griff an die Wand drücken. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wie es sich vor Angst vor ihm verzog, wie sie nach Luft schnappte, in der Annahme ihr letztes Stündlein sei gekommen und wie er sie nahm und sie sich nicht gegen ihn wehrte, richtiger gesagt, wehren konnte. Wie er ihren Körper erforschte, ihre Kleidung zerriss und ihre Schenkel auseinander drückte, um sich in ihr zu versenken. Er schüttelte immer wieder mit dem Kopf, als könnte er diese unzüchtigen, absolut untragbaren Gedanken dadurch abschütteln. Was war er nur für ein Mensch!

Natürlich würde er all dies nicht tun. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Sie würde ihn nur noch mehr hassen, dafür.

Malfoy schloss seufzend die Augen. Severus würde ihm eine solche Tat wohl nie verzeihen und tief in ihm drin, wusste er natürlich selbst, dass er Hermine Granger auf gar keinen Fall auf diese brutale Art und Weise näher kommen sollte. Eigentlich sollte er ihr gar nicht näher kommen.

Und doch...sie reizte ihn...die kleine Granger...

Und dann sah er sie...mit schnellen, energischen Schritten kam sie näher. Er wappnete sich innerlich, hoch nervös und eigentlich immer noch nicht genau wissend, was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Auch Hermine hatte seit dem gestrigen Tag ständig überlegt, wie sie einer erneuten Konfrontation mit Lucius Malfoy aus dem Wege gehen konnte. Sie haderte mit sich, dass sie sich immer wieder von ihm provozieren ließ. Warum nur ließen sie seine unhöflichen, ja geradezu verletzenden Bemerkungen nicht kalt. Warum verließ sie regelmäßig ihre über die Jahre an trainierte Professionalität, wenn es um den blonden Zauberer ging. Er war ein Gefangener, wie jeder andere. Zwar war er nicht in einem Gefängnis eingesperrt, aber trotz alledem war er ein Gefangener. Sie hatte sich benommen wie ein blutiger Anfänger.

Und nun hatte sie wieder dieses unerklärliche Gefühl in der Magengegend, je mehr sie auf dieses prunkvolle Haus zuschritt. Er irritierte sie. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie jemanden traf, den sie nicht klar einschätzen konnte. Natürlich sollte sie nur Verachtung für ihn empfinden und theoretisch tat sie es ja auch. Aber sobald er ihr in Fleisch und Blut gegenüberstand, war da außer der Verachtung für einen verurteilten Mörder und ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts noch etwas anderes, unerklärliches. Ein Kribbeln im Bauch, welches bei einem Blick in seine eisgrauen Augen, die so kalt schimmern konnten, noch stärker wurde.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Hände, die liebend gern über seine Schultern, über sein Haar und seine Brust gestrichen hätten. Sie hatte immer noch vor Augen, wie er halbnackt im Bad gesessen hatte. Dieser Oberkörper, gezeichnet mit Narben und frischen Wunden, keineswegs makellos und trotzdem erinnerte sie sein Anblick an gewisse griechische Skulpturen, die sie in diversen Museen gesehen hatte.

Als sie durch das große Portal schritt, welches ihr der schon herbeigeeilte Hauself aufhielt, bevor sie überhaupt dazu kam anzuklopfen, rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, ihn merken zu lassen, wie er sie irritierte. Dies war eine Schwäche, die er sofort ausnutzen würde. Sie musste professionell handeln, so wie sie es gelernt hatte und mittlerweile an Dutzende von Anwärtern weitergegeben hatte. Sie durfte es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen wie vor ein paar Tagen.

Und so fassten die beiden unabhängig voneinander denselben Entschluss.

Hermine klopfte kurz und trat ein. Mit einem Blick überschaute sie Malfoys Arbeitszimmer. Sie entdeckte den blonden Mann wie schon so oft in diesen Tagen an seinem Schreibtisch. Wieder einmal schien er vertieft in was auch immer. Emsig bewegte sich die Feder über raues Pergament. Sein Gesicht war verdeckt von seinem offen getragenen, langen, blonden Haar. Malfoy mimte den Vielbeschäftigten. Er wollte sie zuerst reden lassen.

Sobald er wusste woran er war, konnte er reagieren. Würde sie die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages noch einmal erwähnen? Ein kleines Vögelchen auf seiner Schulter schien ihm ins Ohr zu singen, dass er sich wie ein Feigling verhielt. Er ignorierte es ganz einfach. Abwarten und Zusehen lautete seine Prämisse im Moment.

Hermine hingegen holte tief Luft, mit dem besten Vorsatz eigentlich gar nicht viel mit ihm zu reden,. Sie wollte nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Und dann wieder gehen.

Und dann sah sie es.

Da stand sie, die Flasche von Snapes mitgebrachtem Whiskey, direkt vor ihrer Nase auf Malfoys Schreibtisch. Sie war noch halbvoll. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit glitzerte im Licht und schien sie zu verhöhnen.

"Was soll das, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn an. Ihre guten Vorsätze verflüchtigten sich wie Rauch im Nichts.

"WAS soll was, Granger?",Malfoy fuhr bei dem harschen Ton, den Hermine anschlug, auf.

"Die Flasche da." Hermine zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf den Stein des Anstoßes.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich in dieser Flasche Alkohol befindet?"

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Verfluchter Mist aber auch. Er hatte vergessen nach seinem Gespräch mit Severus die Flasche wegzuschließen und diese übereifrige Aurorin hatte sie natürlich gleich bemerkt.

"Ich weiß gar nicht wovon sie überhaupt reden." Antwortete er ihr, lehnte sich zurück und starrte sie auffordernd an.

"Das ist Möbelpolitur und einer dieser unseligen Hauselfen hat sie hier vergessen." Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper bei dieser bodenlosen Lüge. Wenn er eins konnte, dann lügen wie gedruckt. Eine seiner besten Eigenschaften!

"Malfoy!" Hermine seufzte gekonnt auf.

" Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Wie kommt der Alkohol in Ihren Besitz. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie keinerlei Rauschmittel in Ihrem Haus haben dürfen und Alkohol zählt ganz gewiss dazu. Ich konfisziere hiermit diese Flasche und werde diesen Verstoß gegen Ihre Auflagen weiter melden. Und Malfoy, ich warne sie schon mal vor...dies wird Konsequenzen haben." Hermine konnte durch jahrelange Übung und den Umgang mit diversen zwielichtigen Gestalten, die ihr in der Ausübung ihres Berufes des Öfteren begegnet waren, durchaus eine autoritäre Ausstrahlung an den Tag legen. Finster starrte sie ihn an und machte Anstalten sich die Flasche vom Schreibtisch zu nehmen.

"Wagen Sie es nicht, diese Flasche ohne meine Erlaubnis einfach mitzunehmen." Malfoy hatte sich mit einem Ruck erhoben. Beide Hände auf dem Schreibtisch abgestürzt, beugte er sich nach vorn. Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er bei der geringsten Bewegung Hermines in Richtung Flasche einfach aus dem Stand über den Schreibtisch springen würde. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass er ihr trotz des Fehlens seines Zauberstabes gefährlich werden konnte.

"Machen Sie mal halblang, Malfoy. Was soll das?

Sie wissen genau, ich bin befugt hier ALLES an zufassen und wenn nötig mitzunehmen. Treten Sie sofort einen Schritt zurück. Oder Sie werden mich kennen lernen."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne ihn nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, trat sie an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm die Flasche an sich.

Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich im Recht war...doch wieder einmal hatte sie ihn gereizt, provoziert durch ihre abgeklärte, ja beinahe lässige Art, die sie hier an den Tag legte. Er wusste nur noch eines. Das durfte er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Nicht von ihr. Sie würde nicht über ihn lachen oder ihm gar Befehle erteilen. In dem Moment, in dem Hermine die Flasche vom Schreibtisch nahm und ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln, welches sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte, über ihr Gesicht huschte, klickte in Lucius Gehirn ein Schalter und verwandelte den meist beherrschten Mann in einen wütenden, höchst unbeherrschten Todesser, mit dem nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Plötzlich und trotz aller Vorsicht von Hermine, packte er zu und ergriff sie an ihrem Handgelenk. Eisern schlossen sich seine Finger darum. Schmerzhaft war sein Griff, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Da Hermine in dieser Hand die Flasche gehalten hatte, gab sie dem unheimlichen Druck seiner Finger nach, öffnete die Hand und die Flasche viel zu Boden, wo sie mit einem hässlichen Klirren zersprang. Ein scharfer Geruch, nach hochprozentigem Alkohol durchzog den Raum.

Anklagend und zugleich erschrocken starrte sie den Mann, der immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, an.

"Lassen Sie mich sofort los, Malfoy, oder es passiert was. DAS ist meine letzte Warnung!" Hermine musste sich zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er irritierte sie nicht nur, sie hatte Angst vor diesem reißenden Tier. Und trotzdem hatte sie Hemmungen einfach ihren Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten und ihn zur Räson zu bringen.

"Sehen Sie was sie angerichtet haben, Sie dummes kleines Mädchen, Sie..." Malfoy hatte eigentlich Schlammblut sagen wollen. Doch in letzter Sekunde erinnerte er sich dunkel an Snape und sein Versprechen, dieses Wort nicht mehr zu benutzen. Anklagend zeigte Malfoy mit der anderen Hand auf den Scherbenhaufen und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Ohne Hermine los zulassen, ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stand nun sehr dicht vor ihr.

"Niemand widersetzt sich Lucius Malfoy, Kleine. Niemand missachtet seine Befehle und niemand nimmt irgendetwas ohne seine Erlaubnis aus Malfoy Manor mit." Bedrohlich nahe war er ihr jetzt gekommen und eiskalte Augen fixierten sie.

"Bei ihnen piept es wohl ganz gehörig im Oberstübchen." Hermine rang um Selbstbeherrschung. Er stand viel zu nahe. Er war eine Bedrohung. Sie musste handeln.

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihrer Robe in ihre freie Hand gleiten. Gott sei Dank hatte Malfoy sie nicht an dieser Hand festgehalten. Doch auch hier war Lucius schneller. Mit einer Bewegung, die sie mit dem bloßen Auge kaum verfolgen konnte, hatte er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen und starrte sie nun triumphierend an.

"Nun kleines Mädchen, war das alles was Du zu bieten hast?"

Er hatte diesen Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da klatschte es und nun war es Malfoy, der total überrascht von ihrer Aktion war. Ein roter Handabdruck prangte auf seiner Wange. Sämtliche Finger Hermines waren zu sehen.

"Nennen Sie mich nie wieder 'kleines Mädchen' Malfoy." Wütend versuchte sie so eiskalt wie er zurückzustarren und quetschte diese Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er tat ihr weh mit dieser eisernen Umklammerung des Handgelenks. Malfoy hatte hingegen auch ihr zweites Handgelenk umklammert. Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen schob er sich noch dichter an sie. Sie konnte nicht anders. Unwillkürlich wich sie ein Stück vor ihm zurück. Soweit, bis sie die Wand des Arbeitszimmers in ihrem Rücken spürte.

"WAS soll ich nur mit Dir machen?" bemerkte er sinnierend und drückte nun seinen gesamten Körper an sie. Sie konnte kaum atmen.

"Wagen sie es nicht..." ,keuchte sie "...wagen Sie es ja nicht mich an zufassen." Hermine sah diesen Mörderblick in Lucius Augen und spürte mittlerweile etwas anderes Hartes, welches sich an ihren Bauch drückte. Er würde doch nicht...

"Das tue ich doch schon bereits, KLEINES DUMMES MÄDCHEN," provozierte er sie. "Ich fasse Dich an...wie willst Du es verhindern?"

Hermine bäumte sich auf, doch er hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um nach Hilfe zu schreien und schloss ihn auch gleich wieder. Niemand würde ihr hier helfen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Er wusste das.

"Was würdest Du tun, damit ich Dich wieder gehen lasse?" Lauernd sah er sie an.

"Nicht das, was Sie von mir erwarten." knurrte sie zurück. "Sie sind einfach widerlich Malfoy, nehmen Sie Ihre Pfoten von mir."

Sie reizte Lucius noch mehr mit ihren Worten. Nicht um alles in der Welt würde er sie jetzt loslassen. Sie erregte ihn. Er genoss es, sie mit seinem Körper gefangen zu halten. Wie ein Schwamm sog er ihre angenehme Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, in sich ein. Schon eine ganze Weile spannte sich seine Hose über seiner Erektion, die er nun verlangend gegen sie rieb.

Vergessen war das Versprechen gegenüber Snape, ihr nichts zu tun. Vergessen war die Entschuldigung. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach sie zu besitzen. Ihr den Verstand aus dem hübschen Kopf zu vögeln. Je mehr sie sich gegen ihn wehrte, umso mehr erregte sie ihn.

Verlangend senkte er seinen Kopf und er fuhr ihr mit der Zunge vom Halsansatz zum Ohr. Hermine erschauerte unter ihm. Hatte sie Angst oder erregte es sie, oder etwa Beides?

"Ich könnte Dir Freuden verschaffen, von denen Du bisher nur geträumt hast. Keine Frau hat sich jemals über mich beschwert," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie war in einer ausweglosen Situation. Dieser Mann war zu allem fähig. Er wirkte äußerst bedrohlich. Sie musste sich wehren. Sie wollte sich wehren und doch ...unerklärlicherweise erregte es sie. Sie spürte seinen harten, muskulösen Körper, der sich an sie presste. Die nicht minder harte Erhebung an seiner Körpermitte, die sich verlangend an ihr rieb. Seinen heißen Atem, der ihr über das Gesicht fuhr. Die feuchte Zunge, die über ihren Hals zu ihrem Ohr fuhr. Die betörend, leise Stimme, die in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Alles trieb ihr einen nicht unangenehmen Schauer über den Körper, der sich in ihrem Schoß zu sammeln schien.

Sie wusste, dies hier war falsch. Er war dabei sie zu vergewaltigen und sie war drauf und dran es erregend zu finden und es geschehen zu lassen. Mehr noch sie wurde angezogen durch sein hoch aggressives Verhalten. Sie sollte angeekelt und entsetzt von ihm sein. Doch diese Gefühle hatte sie nicht. Stattdessen schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals, in Erwartung dessen, was er mit ihr anstellen würde. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie anfing es zu genießen, dermaßen ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie spielte mit dem Feuer und sie war sich sicher, sie würde sich daran verbrennen und trotzdem wollte sie es.

Seine grauen Augen starrten sie hypnotisierend an. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen ihn. Sie starrte ihn ihrerseits an. Sie brachte es nicht fertig ihm ihr Einverständnis zu geben, zu dem was er vorhatte. Sie wollte es, aber sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Also tat sie etwas. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand hinter ihr.

So gab sie ihm den Blick auf ihre ungeschützte Kehle frei. Er konnte es tun. Und sie würde es vielleicht genießen.

Erstaunt über ihre offensichtliche Aufgabe blickte Lucius die Frau, die er mit seinem Körper an der Wand fixiert hatte, an. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurück gelehnt. Sollte dies eine Aufforderung sein? Wollte sie, dass er sie nahm? Hier in seinem Arbeitszimmer an der Wand? Er musste es herausfinden.

Obwohl er ihr in diesem Moment am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte, siegte wieder einmal seine geradezu bewundernswerte Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn in manch heiklen Situationen immer geholfen hat, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann geradezu zärtlich an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, um im selben Moment über die so behandelten Stellen mit seiner Zunge zu streichen. Immer wieder hob er den Kopf, um einen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht zu werfen. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, aber eine feine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Den Mund hatte sie leicht geöffnet und ein fasst überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war darauf zu sehen.

Er lächelte in sich hinein. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie vermutet, dass er über sie herfallen würde. Dass er so sanft vorgehen würde, überraschte sie wohl. Ihn eigentlich auch. Doch im Moment schlief das Tier in ihm wohl einen Sekundenschlaf und er genoss diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die er an Hermine verschenkte.

Noch nicht, schwor er sich.

Noch nicht würde er sie mit aller ihm zu Gebote stehenden Kraft nehmen, noch wollte er genießen...

Knabbernd, saugend und leckend begann er sich in Richtung Gesicht vor zuarbeiten. Kleine zarte Küsse verteilte er über ihrer Wange, an ihrem Ohr vorbei, wo er zärtlich ihr Ohrläppchen in den Mund nahm und daran saugte, was ihr einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Dem sofort ein schuldbewusster Blick ihrerseits folgte. Sie wollte es sich noch immer nicht gestatten, sich ihm einfach hinzugeben. 'Das wird sich ändern, meine Schöne' schwor er sich. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Da wirst du wimmernd mehr von mir fordern, versprach er sich. Und wieder küsste er sie auf Stirn, Wangen, Augen und Nase. Bis er schließlich an ihrem Mund angekommen war. Leicht ließ er seine Lippen über ihre gleiten. Immer wieder tat er das. Bis sie wieder etwas lauter auf seufzend aufgab und den Mund für ihn öffnete. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge hinein gleiten, um ihre kurz zu berühren und sich gleich wieder zurückzuziehen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er mehrmals, bis er merkte, dass sie seiner Zunge folgte. Sie ertrug seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht nur passiv, sondern langsam, von ihm angestachelt, baute sich eine noch nie da gewesene Erregung in ihr auf. Sie wollte mehr. Ihre Zunge verfolgte die seine, strich erkundend über seine Lippen, bevor sie sich fast schuldbewusst wieder zurückzog, gefolgt von seiner Zunge, die neckisch mit ihr spielte und dann, als er meinte Hermine sei endlich bereit für ihn, senkte er endgültig seine Lippen auf ihre. Seine Zunge stieß in ihren Mund und diesmal zog er sich nicht zurück. Tief und leidenschaftlich begann er sie zu küssen. Erforschte jeden kleinen Winkel ihres so süßen Mundes. Schnell wurde dieser Kuss zu mehr, als nur einem Spiel, einer Zärtlichkeit. Das Tier in Malfoy erwachte wieder. Und forderte seinen Tribut.

Tbc

An dieser Stelle weise ich mal auf zwei andere Storys hin und zwar:

"Love Hurts", die Irm63 veröffentlich hat. Eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Irm und mir, in der es heiß hergeht und die ich Euch gerne ans Herz legen möchte, wer gerne erotische FFs liest. Pairing: SS/HG, LM/NM, LM/HG, HG/NM - nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.

Die andere Story ist

"Revolten" Wit - die Autorin hat mich gebeten, die weibliche Hauptrolle zu übernehmen. Diese FF ist eine Story zum Film "Der Patriot". Wer es gerne historisch mag und noch spannend dazu, ist mit dieser Story absolut gut bedient.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hier nun das nächste Kapitel für Euch und es wäre eigentlich recht nett, wenn sich einige der vielen Schwarzleser auch mal trauen würden einen Kommi abzugeben. böseindieRundeguckt_  
**

**7.**

Hermine wurde eng von Malfoys Körper an die Wand gepresst.

Ihre beiden Hände fixierte er immer noch eisern festhaltend über ihren Kopf. Doch dies registrierte sie nur noch nebenbei. Zu betörend war dieser Kuss.

Sie war schon oft geküsst worden, aber noch niemals hatte sie ein Kuss dermaßen erregt, Er schickte diese kleinen Stromstöße in ihren Schoß. Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen von seiner Zunge, die mittlerweile ihren Mund total beherrschte. Schon längst war sämtliche Zärtlichkeit aus diesem Kuss gewichen. Hart und fordernd presste Lucius seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie meinte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und ohnmächtig zusammenzubrechen, doch sie wollte es. Wie eine Ertrinkende hing sie an diesem betörenden Mund, saugte jede Berührung seiner Zunge gierig in sich auf. Erwiderte seine fast brutale Zärtlichkeit.

Im Banne dieses atemberaubenden, sinnbetörenden Kusses steckend bemerkte sie, wie er sein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel schob und sie auseinanderzwang. Sie war längst schon über den Punkt hinweg, wo sie noch klar denken konnte und ihm auch nur ein Quäntchen Gegenwehr entgegen zusetzen hatte. Sie wollte es, wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie wollte, dass dieser Mann, den sie eigentlich verachtete, sie hier und jetzt nahm.

Lucius bemerkte durchaus eine gewisse Willigkeit. Er hatte noch immer bekommen was er wollte und er wollte sie.

Abrupt löste er seinen Mund von ihrem und sah sie mit funkelnden, grauen Augen an. Er meinte so etwas wie Hunger in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Den gleichen Hunger den auch er verspürte und dies war es, was ihn das letzte bisschen Beherrschung aufgeben ließ.

Auf knurrend, löste er eine Hand von ihren Handgelenken. Er griff in ihren Ausschnitt und riss ihre Bluse auf. Die gleiche rüde Behandlung ließ er ihrem BH zukommen. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch wurde der dünne Stoff einfach mitten durchgerissen. Malfoys Hände fuhren unsanft über Hermines wohl geformte Brüste, deren harte Nippel sich ihm entgegenzustrecken schienen.

Aufstöhnend genoss Hermine sein Tun. Mit ihrer freien Hand knöpfte sie ihm geschickt und in noch nie da gewesener Geschwindigkeit sein Hemd auf. Lüstern fuhr sie ihm unsanft mit ihren Fingernägeln über die Brust, so dass sich auf der hellen Haut sofort einige rote Striemen zeigten. Dies turnte den Blonden nur noch mehr an.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er Hermines Hose geöffnet und zog sie samt Unterhose herunter. Ungeduldig schüttelte Hermine ihre Hose soweit herunter, bis sie aus ihr heraustreten konnte. Während dessen hatte Malfoy ihre andere Hand losgelassen. Schließlich brauchte er nun beide Hände, um ihre Kurven zu erkunden. Eine Hand beschäftigte sich noch immer mit ihren Brüsten, während die andere verlangend ihre Pobacken kneteten. Noch immer hielt er sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand gepresst.

Sein Mund beschäftigte sich schon wieder mit Hermines Hals. Doch diesmal waren es keine zärtlichen Bisse und betörendes Lecken, welche er verteilte. Diesmal waren die Bisse härter. Er begann sie als sein zu markieren und sie genoss es. Presste sich ebenfalls an ihn und rieb ihre nackte Scham an dem Bein, welches er zwischen ihren Schenkeln positioniert hatte.

Hermine hatte nun beide Hände frei. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt wehren können, doch sie kam nicht einmal mehr auf diesen Gedanken. Ganz tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein regte sich ein leises Stimmchen, welches ihr sagte, dass dies alles falsch war, dass sie es sofort beenden musste.

'WEHR DICH; TU ES NICHT!'

Flüsterte diese imaginäre Stimme.

Doch Hermine ignorierte sie. Zu sehr war sie gefangen in ihrer eigenen Lust. Betört von einem Mann, dessen mittlerweile groben Zärtlichkeiten sie in vollen Zügen genoss.

'WARUM; HERMINE...WARUM NUR; LÄSST DU DIES ALLES ZU...HÖR AUF; DU WIRST ES BEREUEN!

Sie hörte sie, ihre innere Stimme und sie sperrte sie in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns und schlug die Tür zu. Gleichzeitig fuhren ihre Hände über Malfoys Brust, strichen verlangend über dessen Bauch, fanden den Bund seiner Hose. Doch der Verschluss zeigte sich unerwartet widerspenstig. Sie bekam ihn nicht auf und stöhnte frustriert auf. Sie wollte ihn fühlen...nichts in der Welt wollte sie im Moment mehr, als Lucius harten Schwanz in ihrer Hand. Suchend fuhr sie über den Stoff der Hose. Ihre Finger strichen immer wieder über die harte Erhebung. Bis Lucius aufstöhnend zwischen sie beide griff und mit einem Ruck seine Hose öffnete. Hermine fasste in diesem Moment um ihn herum und zog seine Hose soweit nach unten, dass sein erigiertes Glied freigelegt wurde.

Für Lucius gab es kein Halten mehr. Es war ihm egal, ob sie bereit war ihn aufzunehmen, oder dass er noch nicht einmal seine Hose, geschweige denn sein Hemd weiter ausgezogen hatte. Grob packte er die Frau, die er so heiß begehrte. Mit einem einzigen, gut gezielten Stoß versenkte er sich in ihr. Aufstöhnend musste er feststellen, dass sie mehr als bereit für ihn war. Wieder hielt er sich nicht damit auf, sie an ihn zu gewöhnen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er für viele Frauen anfangs zu groß war und sie sich an ihn erst gewöhnen mussten. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte nichts mehr in seinem Kopf. Das hieß bis auf einen einzigen Gedanken, der ihn zu beherrschen schien.

'VÖGEL SIE; ZEIG IHR WER DER HERR IM HAUSE IST; BESITZE SIE!

Hermine machte es nichts aus, so unsanft genommen zu werden. Schön längst war sie so feucht, dass sie meinte, ihre Flüssigkeit würde ihr die Beine herunter laufen. Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um Lucius Hüften. Fest hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Die Wand in ihrem Rücken gab ihr zusätzlich Halt.

Und dann fickte er sie. Hart, schnell, tief...animalisch, wie ein Tier stieß er in ihre warme Tiefen.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entrang sich Hermines Mund. Sie war ganz erstaunt darüber. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, solche Laute jemals ausgestoßen zu haben. Lautes Keuchen durchzog den Raum, durchbrochen von klatschenden Schlägen, die Haut auf Haut erzeugte. Lucius rann der Schweiß in feinen Tropfen über das Gesicht. Doch er legte sogar noch an Geschwindigkeit zu. Er verfiel zusehends in einen Rausch der Sinne. Hungrig suchte er Hermines Mund, der sich ihm bereitwillig öffnete. Im Takt seiner Stöße in Hermines Schoß begann er seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu stoßen. Beide befanden sich auf einem Level, bei dem es nur noch eine Erlösung gab und darauf steuerten beide nunmehr mit großer Geschwindigkeit zu.

Hermine war es, über die zuerst einer riesigen Welle gleich, der Orgasmus hin wegfegte. Laut schreiend und unkontrolliert zuckend, gab sie sich diesem Gefühl hin. Sie war sich sicher, noch niemals einen solchen Höhepunkt erlebt zu haben. Dieses Ereignis gab dem Wort "kleiner Tod" eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Zuckend wand sie sich in Malfoys Armen, der sie kaum noch an die Wand pressen konnte. Diese Leidenschaft, die er nicht im Ansatz in ihr vermutet hatte, schickte auch ihn über die Kante. Ebenfalls sehr geräuschvoll ergoss er sich zuckend in ihr. Unsanft schlugen seine Zähne dabei in das zarte Fleisch ihrer Schultern.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zitternd und bebend klammerte sie sich an den Mann vor ihr. Sie war sich sicher, würde er sie jetzt loslassen, würden ihre Beine versagen und sie würde zu seinen Füßen zusammenbrechen. Aber auch Lucius atmete schwer. Immer noch hielt er sie mit der Masse seines Körpers gefangen. Fest hatten sich seine Arme um sie gelegt. Seinen Kopf hatte er in ihren wirren, braunen Locken vergraben.

Jetzt wurde die Stimme in Hermines Kopf wieder lauter.

'WAS HAST DU GETAN; NÄRRIN. LÖSE DICH VON IHM. ES WAR FALSCH; FALSCH; FALSCH!'

Immer wieder wiederholte die Stimme dieses Wort und mit jedem Mal wurde es Hermine bewusster, dass sie einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte. Sie musste hier weg. Von ihm und seiner betörenden Präsenz. Sie sammelte sämtliche, ihr noch verbliebenen Kräfte. Sie löste ihre Beine von Malfoys Hüfte, sein erschlaffter Penis war schon seit einiger Zeit aus ihr heraus geglitten. Sie spürte den warmen Samen, seinen Samen, der ihr die Beine herunter lief.

Kleinigkeiten, darum konnte sie sich später kümmern. Sie musste hier weg. Sie ergriff Lucius Arme und löste sie von ihrem Körper. Er ließ es widerstandslos geschehen. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Starrte auf seine nackte Brust, auf der sich überdeutlich ihre Nagelspuren abzeichneten. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und von dieser vermaledeiten Wand weg. Sie raffte ihre Hose auf und zog sie über ihre feuchten Schenkel. Ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufheben, einen Reparo über die zerrissene Bluse und den BH sprechen ,war eine Sache von Sekunden. Sie zog ihre Jacke über. Sie würdigte den Mann, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und angestrengt und stumm die Wand anzustarren schien, mit keinem Blick. Kurz vor der Tür hielt sie an.

"Dies wird nichts ändern, Malfoy. Meine Meinung über sie ist immer noch dieselbe. Sie sind immer noch ein arroganter, widerlicher Bastard."

Halbherzig klang diese Äußerung. Meinte sie wirklich, was sie da gesagt hatte? In diesem Moment jedenfalls, war es das wohl.

Eilig verließ sie Malfoy Manor. Apparierte, nachdem sie den magischen Bann hinter sich gebracht hatte, in ihre Wohnung, ging schnurstracks in ihr Bad, drehte das Wasser auf und ließ sich laut auf wimmernd, voll bekleidet, in ihrer Dusche auf den Boden sinken. Ihre Knie fest umschlungen, saß sie da, weinte vor sich hin und heißes Wasser rann währenddessen über ihre gesamte jämmerliche Gestalt. Während ihre Lippen immer wieder nur ein einziges Wort formten:

LUCIUS LUCIUS LUCIUS

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Lucius hatte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen gehen lassen. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. So stand er da und starrte diese Wand an. Er hatte sich lediglich die Hosen wieder hochgezogen. Er zeigte nicht einmal eine Regung, als sie ihm sagte, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Für sie vielleicht nicht. Sie würde ihn jetzt noch vielmehr hassen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Für ihn hatte sich schon einiges geändert.

Entgegen seinem Naturell, tat es ihm leid. Sehr leid. Er hätte sich besser in der Gewalt haben müssen. Gerade bei ihr.

Er lehnte sich mit der Stirn an die Wand und schloß seufzend die Augen. Nicht nur, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Severus nicht gehalten hatte, nun hatte er auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihr. Er hatte eindeutig Gefühle für diese junge Frau und er konnte nicht damit umgehen.

Er befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits hatte er soviel Unrecht in seinem Leben begangen, dass diese eine Sache im Grunde nur eine Lapalie war. Andererseits hatte er sehr viel Zeit gehabt zum Nachdenken in den letzten Jahren und dies hatte seine Sichtweise auf manche Dinge geändert.

Wie sollte er ihr nur wieder gegenübertreten. Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen und nun hatte er noch viel mehr Schuld auf sich geladen. Vielleicht sollte er gar nicht reagieren. Er würde sie einfach nicht mehr beachten, als nötig und sie würde hoffentlich kein Wort mehr über diese ganze Sache verlieren.

Er war ein Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy zeigte niemals irgendeine Schwäche. Schon gar nicht einer Frau gegenüber.

Obwohl er wusste, dass dies wohl nicht der richtige Weg war, beschloß er ihn zu gehen. Es brachte nichts, überhaupt nichts, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er mußte über seine Gefühle für diese Frau hinweg kommen. Also beschloß er, diese einfach zu ingnorieren. Sie würden irgendwann nachlassen. Noch ein paar Wochen und er würde sie sowieso nicht wiedersehen.

Die nächsten Tage gehörten zu den schlimmsten und schwierigsten Tagen im Leben der Hermine Granger.

Sie war am Morgen nach diesem unseligen Ereignis, nachdem sie kaum geschlafen hatte, in ihr Bad geschlurft, warf einen flüchtigen Blick in ihren Spiegel und zuckte angesichts ihres etwas zerknautschten, desolaten Zustandes zusammen. Die Augen aufreißend blickte sie auf die Hermine, die ihr mit Entsetzen in den Augen aus dem Spiegel entgegen starrte. Dankbar dachte sie daran, dass es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, ihren Spiegel stumm zu hexen. Mit Schaudern stellte sie sich seine Kommentare vor, die unweigerlich über sie herein gebrochen wären.

Sie war blass. Kein Wunder nach dieser halb durchwachten Nacht. In der sie sich unentwegt von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wollten einfach keine Ruhe geben. Immer wieder sah sie Lucius Malfoy, wie er sie brutal gegen die Wand drückte. Ihr jede Gegenwehr nahm. Wie er sie grob anfasste, ihr die Kleidung zerriss und schließlich brutal in sie eindrang. Noch schlimmer war es, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie seine groben Zärtlichkeiten genossen hatte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ihr Verhalten war ihr unverständlich. Es machte ihr Angst, sie hatte sich kaum gegen ihn gewehrt, obwohl es total falsch war, was er mit ihr tat. Diese ganze Situation war falsch.

Sie durfte sich nicht mit einem verurteilten Sträfling einlassen. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit dem Mann, den sie seit Ewigkeiten zu hassen schien!

Gequält stöhnte sie auf und besah sich wieder vorsichtig ihr Spiegelbild.

Die Blässe ihres Gesichtes, umrahmt von wirren, widerspenstigen Haaren, bei deren Zustand sie sich fragte, ob es ihr wohl heute überhaupt gelingen würde, diese in eine Frisur umzuwandeln, war nicht das Schlimmste. Auch nicht, die großen dunklen Ringe um ihre Augen, die von ihrer Schlaflosigkeit zeugten und ihrem Gesicht einen Hauch von Düsternis verliehen. Nein der Anblick ihres Halses und der Schultern entsetzte sie geradezu.

Eine Reihe von Bissspuren, die Ränder teilweise schon bläulich verfärbt, zog sich über ihren Hals. Bei manchen konnte man den Abdruck jeden einzelnen Zahnes eines auffallend gut gepflegten und intakten Gebisses erkennen. Hermine senkte gequält aufstöhnend ihren Kopf. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um die Spuren von Malfoys zweifelhafter Leidenschaft verschwinden zu lassen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nur teilweise, den ursprünglichen Zustand ihres so makellosen Halses wieder herzustellen. Manche Bissspuren zeigten sich merkwürdig resistent gegen ihre Heilsprüche.

10 Minuten und mindestens 15 gesprochene Heilsprüche später, waren zwar die Spuren der Bisse etwas verblasst. Jedoch die dunkelblaue Färbung der Male war in ein satt schimmerndes Gelbgrün übergegangen. Resigniert gab Hermine auf und beschloss, mindestens die nächsten 4 Wochen im Rollkragenpullover herumzulaufen. Als sie auch eine Reihe blaue Flecke an ihren Handgelenken wahrnahm, die wohl von Lucius starkem Festhalten kamen, verwandelte sich ihre anfängliche Verzweiflung und Resignation in Wut und sie hoffte, dass sie ihm mindestens genauso viele Male an seinem Körper verabreicht hatte, wie er ihr. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich jedenfalls, wie sie ihm äußerst unsanft mit den Fingernägeln über seine Brust gefahren war und auch an den einen oder anderen Biss in seine Schulter konnte sie sich noch erinnern. Und wild grinsend dachte sie daran, dass er diese Male zumindest länger mit sich herumschleppen würde, da er sie nicht wegzaubern konnte. Allerdings bestand bei ihm auch nicht die Gefahr, dass diese Spuren ihres rasanten Liebespieles in der Öffentlichkeit für Gesprächsstoff sorgen konnten. Trotzdem verspürte sie eine gewisse Genugtuung, die aber nicht sehr lange anhielt und wieder einer inneren Unruhe und Niedergeschlagenheit wichen.

Sie war höchst unprofessionell, ja geradezu kriminell leichtsinnig gewesen. Er hätte noch wer weiß was tun können. Er hätte sie als Geisel nehmen können oder noch schlimmeres mit ihr anstellen können. Ja, er hätte ohne große Probleme seine Drohung wahr machen können und hätte ihr mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen können. Sie hätte sich nicht mal ansatzweise wehren können.

Sie ahnte, nein, irgendwie wusste sie, dass er das alles nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte sie lediglich beherrschen, er wollte ihr sein Handeln aufdrücken. Er hatte ihr unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er seinen Willen auch gegen sie durchsetzen konnte und sie nicht die geringste Chance hatte, sich ihm und seiner Person zu entziehen.

Wieder seufzte sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Konnte sie ihm jemals wieder ins Gesicht blicken? Konnte sie ihren Dienst bei ihm überhaupt fortsetzen? Einen winzigen Augenblick lang dachte sie daran, zu Harry zu gehen und sich ihm zu offenbaren und darum zu bitten, von diesem Auftrag abgezogen zu werden. Er würde es verstehen. Oder doch nicht? Nein, sie würde das nicht tun. Nicht sie. Nicht Hermine Granger, die Gryffindor, ehemalige, ehrgeizige und wissbegierige Schülerin Hogwarts, Jahrgangsbeste, Überlebende des großen Krieges. Erfolgreiche Aurorin. Niemals würde sie zugeben versagt zu haben. Das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu. Sie würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen. Sie würde es diesem aufgeblasenen, blasierten, einnehmenden Mann zeigen. Er würde sie nicht klein kriegen.

Doch im hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns formte sich ein kleiner hartnäckiger Gedanke. Es war mehr ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht einordnen konnte, welches sie immer wieder verdrängte und als nicht existent abtat. Ein Gefühl, welches sie immer dann überkam, wenn sie an den Mann Lucius dachte, an seine Augen, seine Hände, seine breiten Schultern, seinen Geruch. Dieses Gefühl, welches seine feinen Signale zu anderen Regionen ihres Körpers sandte. Welches in ihrem Bauch ein Kribbeln auslöste, dass sich anfühlte, als würden eintausend Ameisen über sie hinweg krabbeln. Ein Gefühl, welches ihr auf angenehme und trotzdem grausame Art und Weise klarmachte, dass sie dabei war sich in den verabscheuungswürdigsten Mann, den sie kannte, zu verlieben.

Entschlossen biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie dieses Gefühl weiter übermannte.

Und so verrichtete sie, ohne Harry davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sich etwas Außergewöhnliches ereignet hatte, weiter ihren Dienst bei Lucius Malfoy.

Es fiel ihr so sagenhaft schwer, ihm wieder gegenüberzutreten. Sie rechnete damit, dass er sie mit bissigen, verletzenden Kommentaren begrüßen würde. Sogar mit weiteren Handgreiflichkeiten hatte sie gerechnet. Doch keines dieser Dinge trat ein. Sie begegnete einem reservierten, sie kaum zur Kenntnis nehmenden Malfoy, der sie nicht einmal mehr richtig ansah, wenn sie ihre üblichen Besuche machte. Meist saß er an seinem Schreibtisch. Immer perfekt gekleidet, die Haare ordentlich frisiert und immer sehr beschäftigt. Ab und zu nickte er in ihre Richtung, wenn sie sein Arbeitszimmer betrat. Selten richtete er ein Wort an sie, welches dann meist nur eine recht oberflächliche Begrüßung war. Keinerlei Regung war auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht abzulesen. Nur, wenn Hermine ihm den Rücken zukehrte und einerseits glücklich darüber war seiner Anwesenheit wieder einmal ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu entkommen und doch irritiert darüber, so gar keine Regung von ihm zu entdecken, dann sah man in den eisgrauen Augen des blonden Zauberers eine gewisse Wehmut aufblitzen, die jedoch mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag sofort wieder aus seinen ausdrucksvollen Augen verschwand.

Es war, als wäre niemals irgendetwas auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys geschehen, was Hermines Gleichgewicht für eine gewisse Zeit so aus den Fugen geraten ließ. Sie war froh darüber, obwohl dieses angenehme Gefühl, welches sie verspürte einfach nicht wegzukriegen war. Aber ihr gelang es immer wieder es zu bekämpfen und zurückzudrängen.

Es war falsch, sooooo falsch, wie nur irgendetwas sein konnte.

So kam der Tag, als unerwarteter weise eines Morgens eine ihr wohl bekannte weiße Eule vor ihrem Fenster hockte und energisch mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas klopfte. Hermine öffnete ihr und nahm ihr den Brief ab, der an ihr Bein gebunden war.

Was wollte Harry denn von ihr?

_Hallo Mine,_

_da Du dich in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr rar machst und Dich selten in unserer Dienststelle blicken lässt und ich eigentlich nur noch durch Deine zugegebenermaßen, regelmäßigen Berichte weiß, dass Du überhaupt noch lebst, möchte ich Dich bitten morgen mit mir zu frühstücken._

_Bitte sag nicht ab. Ich möchte wissen, wie es Dir geht und ich vermisse unsere regelmäßigen Gespräche. Triff mich bitte morgen um 8:00 Uhr bei Madame Russlls Wahnsinnig Wundervollen Kleinigkeiten. Bring viel Hunger mit und wage mir nicht zu erzählen, Du hättest keinen Hunger. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Harry_

Hermine seufzte auf. Natürlich, er machte sich Sorgen. Sie hatte sich ziemlich zurückgezogen in letzter Zeit. Kein Wunder. Sie wollte verhindern, dass er sah, wie schlecht sie im Grunde immer noch aussah. Sie wollte nicht, dass er nachfragte, wie es ihr mit ihrem derzeitigen Auftrag ging. Sie wollte eigentlich mit keinem Menschen darüber sprechen und schon gar nicht mit Harry. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich, wenn er nur lange genug bohrte, verraten würde und ihm doch noch alles berichtete, was vorgefallen war. Sie hatte ihre Berichte recht neutral abgefasst und einige Ereignisse und besonders ein ganz bestimmtes Ereignis ganz unterschlagen. Sie hatte weder erwähnt, dass Malfoy in seinem Haus alles kurz und klein geschlagen hatte, noch dass sie alles wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt hatte. Sie hatte seine Selbstverletzungen nicht erwähnt, noch die Heilung derselben durch sie. Und natürlich blieb total unerwähnt, dass sie ihn mit dem verbotenen Alkohol ertappt hatte und die danach folgende Eskalierung. Sie war sich im klaren darüber, welch großen Fehler sie damit machte. Sie war eine gute Aurorin...bis jetzt...doch indem sie all dies verschwieg, machte sie sich nicht nur strafbar, sie riskierte ihren Job, ihre Karriere, ihren bis dahin untadeligen Ruf. Nein, am allerschlimmsten war es, dass sie ihre Handlungen sich selbst gegenüber nicht erklären konnte und schon gar nicht einem anderen gegenüber.

Trotzdem traf sie sich am nächsten Morgen, bevor sie sich wieder einmal nach Malfoy Manor aufmachte mit Harry.

Blass, aber gefasst mit einem kleinen Lächeln, umarmte sie den ehemaligen Schulfreund kurz und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Der musterte sie forschend über den Rand seiner Brille.

"Wie geht es Dir?"

Die ultimative Frage. Er tat dies immer, wenn sie sich trafen. Aber bei ihm war es keine höfliche Floskel. Sie wusste, dass er wirklich wissen wollte, wie es ihr ging. Umso schwerer viel es ihr, ihn anzulügen.

"Gut, Harry, wie immer."

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und dieses kleine Lächeln kostete sie unendlich viel Kraft. Sie wandte ihren Kopf sofort wieder ab und gab vor die Karte vor ihr interessiert zu studieren. Köstliche Gerichte waren dort zu sehen, deren nicht minder köstliche Düfte ihr in die Nase stiegen. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger. Sie hatte morgens niemals Hunger. Harry wusste das. Trotzdem hatte er sie schon oft überredet mit ihm zu frühstücken, um ihr immer wieder belehrend mitzuteilen, dass das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages war. Sie bestellte, um dieser erneuten, freundschaftlich gemeinten Mitteilung zu entgehen, einen großen Teller mit Pfannkuchen über und über mit süßem, klebrigen Ahornsirup bedeckt und dazu eine große Tasse heißen Kakao. Zufrieden grinsend sah Harry dies und bestellte das Gleiche.

In gemeinschaftlicher Ruhe aßen die beiden ihr Frühstück. Als sie beide geendet hatten und Hermine sich mit vollem Bauch zurück lehnte - Sie würde mit Sicherheit tagelang nichts mehr essen können, so viel hatte sie ihrem Freund zuliebe heute morgen in sich hinein gestopft - sah sie Harry wieder mit diesem freundlich besorgten Blick an.

"Na, erzähl mal, wie kommst Du mit unserem arroganten Slytherin zurecht. Ist er nett zu Dir? Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Seufzte er.

"Zu mir war er jedenfalls höchst unfreundlich, als ich ihn gestern Abend aufsuchte."

"Du warst bei ihm?" Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Was in Merlins Namen hatte Harry bei Malfoy gemacht und was hatte Lucius ihm erzählt.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre recht unbeteiligt aussehende Miene aufrecht erhalten.

"Naja, ich wollte ihm mitteilen, dass in ein paar Tagen, genauer gesagt in drei Tagen, ein neuer Auror Deine Pflichten übernehmen wird und eigentlich war ich ein bisschen neugierig. Ich hab ihn schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen...kenne natürlich alle Berichte über den immer mal wieder etwas widerspenstigen, aufmüpfigen und höchst arroganten Malfoy. Und er hat meine Erwartungen total erfüllt."

"Wie das?"

"Er hat mich in der sehr luxuriösen Eingangshalle empfangen. Er meinte es sei unnötig mich weiter hereinzubitten,da es sich nicht lohnen würde, mir einen Platz anzubieten, für die paar Minuten, die ich bleiben würde. Stell Dir diese Frechheit vor. Wenn ich gewollte hätte, ich hätte mich ohne seine Erlaubnis überall in seinem verfluchten Landsitz bewegen können."

Hermine lächelte innerlich über diese Äußerung Harrys. Nur zu gut war ihr in Erinnerung, was sie erlebt hatte, als sie die Flasche Whiskey ohne die Erlaubnis Malfoys an sich genommen hatte. Der hübsche dunkelhaarige Mann ihr gegenüber ereiferte sich indessen.

"Tja, und dann nahm er wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass diese impertinente Person endlich abgelöst werden würde. Nicht dass er sich über Dich beschwert hätte, Hermine." Harry sah Hermine fast entschuldigend an.

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Er erwähnte, dass er überrascht war, dass aus der kleinen, aufmüpfigen, unansehnlichen Hermine Granger eine so hübsche junge Frau geworden war. Er meinte jedoch, Du wärst etwas zu impulsiv und geschwätzig für seinen Geschmack." Dies gestand ihr Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hat es irgendeinen besonderen Grund, warum er dies sagt?" Fragend blickte er sie an.

Hermine gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich. Natürlich hatte er Harry nicht von ihrer beider Entgleisung im Arbeitszimmer berichtet. Schließlich wäre nicht nur sie dann in Teufels Küche gekommen.

"Keine Ahnung, wie er darauf kommt. Ich hab jedenfalls nicht mehr als nötig mit ihm geredet." Dies war nicht einmal gelogen und außerdem waren die Zeiten, als Hermine bei jeder noch so kleinen Lüge knallrot angelaufen war nun endgültig vorbei. Sie hasste es zwar dieses Schauspiel hier aufzuführen, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihrem alten Freund und jetzigen Chef erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Sie würde in Erklärungsnot kommen und eins war ihr klar. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Dieses nagende Gefühl in ihr. Diese leicht ziehende Sehnsucht nach jemand Bestimmten, der ihr eigentlich total verhasst sein müsste.

"Ich denke, er hat wohl in seinen Glanzzeiten allen Frauen in seiner Gegenwart einen Schweigezauber auferlegt, damit er nicht von ihrem fortwährenden Geschwätz eingelullt wird."

Hermine nickte zustimmend zu Harrys Bemerkung. Sie musste dringend das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema lenken.

"Wie geht es Ginny?" Wenn es irgendetwas gab, über das Harry Potter, außer Quiddich, noch gerne redete war es seine Frau Ginny. Ein zärtliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Obwohl er schon seit vielen Jahren mit der einzigen Weasly-Tochter verheiratet war, liebte er sie noch wie am ersten Tag und dies stand ihm nun wieder sehr deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben.

Hermine unterdrückte angesichts dieses liebevollen Ausdrucks in Harrys Gesicht, den kleinlichen Anflug eines Neidgefühls. Sie würde wohl niemals diesen Einen finden, der solch warme, heftige Gefühle in ihr hervorrufen konnte. Sie zwang sich ebenfalls zu lächeln und hatte es für den Rest ihres Treffens mit Harry geschafft ihn von weiteren Fragen über Malfoy und ihren Dienst bei ihm, abzuhalten.

Nur noch 3 Tage...dann ist es vorbei. Dieser Satz setzte sich in ihrem Gehirn fest.

3 VERDAMMTE TAGE!

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**.

Nachdem 2 der verbleibenden 3 Tage vergangen waren, wurde Hermine dermaßen von einer inneren Unruhe befallen, dass sie sich kaum noch auf ihre Aufgaben als Aurorin konzentrieren konnte.

Ihre Hände begannen ein unheimliches Eigenleben zu führen. Ständig bewegten sich ihre Finger, schlossen sich zur Faust, öffneten sich. Fuhren ruhelos über ihre makellose Kleidung, als suchten sie nach einem Fusel, einem Körnchen Staub. Unentwegt strich sie sich die Haare glatt. Ihre Beine bewegten sich unruhig auf und ab, wenn sie saß. Sie konnte sich auf nichts mehr richtig konzentrieren. Wenn sie sich dann tatsächlich einmal zur Ruhe gezwungen hatte und bewusst die Arme verschränkte, damit ihren Händen keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr blieb, sah sie gedankenverloren in die Ferne und sie erwischte sich immer wieder, wie sie nach langen Minuten untätigen vor sich Hinstarrens, aus ihrer Trance erwachte. Sie konnte nicht einmal eindeutig sagen, woran sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. Na ja, das war irgendwie auch nicht richtig. Eigentlich ging ihr ein gewisser blonder Zauberer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie dachte unentwegt an ihn. Sie lag nachts stundenlang wach, weil sie sich in der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit ihres Schlafzimmers nur noch mehr an seine Nähe, seinen Geruch, seine gar nicht so sanften Berührungen und Liebkosungen erinnerte.

Komischerweise hatte sich auch Lucius Verhalten ihr gegenüber ein wenig geändert. Immer noch ignorierte er sie die meiste Zeit, wenn sie zu ihm kam. Sah er tatsächlich mal auf von seiner überaus wichtigen Schreibarbeit, war sein Blick kalt und durchdringend. Selten antwortete er ihr, wenn sie eine Frage an ihn richtete. Meistens nickte er kurz zustimmend mit dem Kopf und wandte sich seiner Schreibarbeit zu oder ein kurzes kühles 'Nein' kam über seine Lippen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob er ansetzte, als wolle er mit ihr reden, ihr irgendetwas sagen. Sie hielt inne, betrachtete ihn, doch sie redete sich jedes Mal ein, einer Täuschung zu unterliegen. Was beim Barte Merlins hätte er ihr schon zu sagen gehabt. Was erwartete sie? Eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten?

Niemals würde Lucius Malfoy ein Fehlverhalten zugeben. Außerdem schwirrte da immer noch die Frage in ihrem Kopf herum. War er nur allein schuld? Sie hatte sich nicht einmal gewehrt. Sie hatte ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm geklammert und wollte was er mit ihr tat. Ekel kam in ihr auf. Selbstvorwürfe.

Es wurde Zeit, dass diese Farce zu Ende ging.

So brach der letzte Tag von Hermines Dienst, oder mittlerweile eher Tortur an.

Klopfenden Herzens ging sie ein letztes Mal den Weg durch den verwilderten Park hinauf zum malfoyischen Landsitz.

Ein letztes Mal klopfte sie an die große Tür, die wieder einmal, kaum war der letzte Klopfer verklungen, aufsprang.

Malfoys Hauself empfingt sie freundlich über das ganze hässliche Gesicht grinsend und brachte sie bis zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer, wo er immer noch grinsend mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Wieder, so wie das erste Mal zögerte sie kurz, tief Luft holend klopfte sie und trat sofort ein. Kurz hinter der Tür blieb sie stehen.

Wie immer saß er hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Doch diesmal schien er auf sie gewartet zu haben. Keinerlei Papier war zu sehen. Er saß einfach da, die Arme verschränkt und sah sie abwartend, mit neutralem Gesicht an.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Soso, Miss Granger. Dies ist also Ihr letzter Besuch bei mir." Stellte er fest und in einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, umrundete den Tisch und kam auf sie zu.

Sie unterdrückte den Drang vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Sie war gar nicht begeistert davon, dass er seine gewohnte Position hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgab. Was sollte das?

Lucius war ihre Regung vor ihm zurückweichen zu wollen nicht entgangen. Er lächelte. Mein Gott, er LÄCHELTE. Dieses Lächeln brachte sie schier um den Verstand. Es sollte verurteilten Mördern und Todessern verboten werden dermaßen sexy zu lächeln, war ihr erster Gedanke. Er sah wirklich hinreißend aus, wenn er lächelte. Warum tat er das? Und vor allen Dingen, warum ließ es sie verdammt noch mal nicht kalt?

Und wieder trat er anscheinend sehr vorsichtig und langsam einen Schritt näher.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ihre Gesellschaft immer ein Vergnügen war...", begann er in seiner gedehnten, vornehmen Sprechweise.

"...aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass es eine unendliche Qual war, Sie zu sehen."

Warum vibrierte ihr Magen so, wenn er sprach. Heilige Zirze, diese Stimme...das war noch schlimmer, als sein Lächeln. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gemerkt, wie seine Stimme auf ihre unteren Körperregionen wirken konnte und er war immer noch mehr als 2 Meter von ihr entfernt!

"Nun, es war für mich auch nicht immer ein Vergnügen..." Begann sie, um wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie hatte sich zwar einiges in ihrem Kopf zurecht gelegt, als sie hierher kam, aber angesichts der betörenden Wirkung, die er im Moment auf sie hatte, war alles wie weggeblasen. Selbst ihre Stimme erkannte sie kaum noch. Irgendwie kam sie einem heiserem Krächzen sehr nahe.

Wieder trat er einen Schritt näher.

Wo war nur seine unglaublich penetrante Arroganz geblieben, die er sonst wie einen Schild vor sich her trug.

"Ja, ich bin nicht immer sehr umgänglich," gab er sehr charmant zu.

Umgänglich? Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres, fand Hermine. Oder sollte das etwa eine Art Entschuldigung werden?

"Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Hermine. Ich hoffe ihr nächster Auftrag bereitet Ihnen ein wenig mehr Freude als ich."

Nun stand er so nah vor ihr, dass ihr dieser betörende Duft nach frischer Vanille wieder in die Nase stieg.

Es war unglaublich. Dieser Mann wirkte auf alle ihre Sinne auf seine eigene hirnverdrehend erotische Weise. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich dieser fast magischen Anziehungskraft zu entziehen. Kurz zog sie in Betracht, dass er einen Zauber über sie gesprochen haben könnte, der sie total euphorisch auf ihn reagieren ließ. Doch der letzte Rest der Aurorin Hermine Granger flüsterte ihr zu, dass Malfoy, wenn überhaupt, nur unter großen Schmerzen zaubern konnte. Zu stark war der Bann, der auf dem Landsitz lag. Diese Möglichkeit schied also aus.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre sie eine kleine Maus, die jeden Moment von der großen, bösen Katze gefressen werden würde und die trotz der Gefahr in der sie schwebte auf ihrem Platz verweilte.

Und dann hörte sie die Stimme wieder, die ihr zuflüsterte jetzt die Nerven zu behalten, sich so schnell wie möglich zu verabschieden und zu gehen.

"Ähm, ja Mr. Malfoy, ich wünsche ihnen auch Glück."

Oh, Hermine, was bist Du doch für ein Trienchen. Schimpfte sie sich selbst. Glück. Sie wünschte ihm Glück. Wofür?

Er brauchte kein Glück. Er würde ewig bis zu seinem Tod in diesem Landsitz hocken und das Leben würde an ihm vorbeiziehen.

Er verzog angesichts dieses gedankenlosen Satzes angewidert das Gesicht.

"Miss Granger, können Sie mir sagen, wozu ich in Dreiteufelsnamen GLÜCK brauche? Vielleicht ist es ihnen ja noch nicht aufgefallen, aber GLÜCK ist das Letzte, was ich hier brauche. Vielleicht sollten Sie mir lieber einen schnellen, baldigen Tod wünschen", fügte er bissig hinzu. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen änderte sich sein Verhalten. Drohend, wie ein Racheengel, ragte er nun vor ihr auf.

"DAS, sollten sie nicht einmal denken Mr. Malfoy. Das Leben ist ein Geschenk. Auch für Sie. Und Sie sind selbst daran schuld, dass sie in dieser Situation sind."

Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn auf seine schlimmen Taten hinzuweisen.

Lucius Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Natürlich war er selbst daran schuld, dass er hier saß. Er konnte noch vom sprichwörtlichen Glück reden, dass er seine Strafe nicht in Askaban absitzen musste. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie der Vogel im goldenen Käfig und über die Jahre konnte er selbst dieser, für ihn angenehmen Situation, nicht mehr sehr viel abgewinnen. Er war es leid. Immer häufiger packte ihn die Todessehnsucht. Und dann besaß diese kleine aufdringliche Person die Frechheit im Glück zu wünschen. Und das auch noch, nachdem er sich bemüht hatte, sie wenigstens freundlich zu verabschieden.

Ihn überkam, wie schon so oft in ähnlichen Situationen der Jähzorn. Eiskalt überrollte er ihn, spülte jede Freundlichkeit aus ihm heraus und ließ Wut und Frustration zurück.

Hermine beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich der so betörend, freundliche Lucius wieder in den eiskalten, arroganten und jetzt ganz offensichtlich höchst wütenden Zauberer verwandelte. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder streiten oder schlimmeres provozieren. Sie wollte einen Schlussstrich unter ihre gemeinsame Zeit ziehen.

Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Ob dieser allzu vertraulichen Geste zuckte Lucius, wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie eng an sich heran. Wütend glitzerten seine eisgrauen Augen.

"Sie sollten dies nicht mit mir tun, Miss Granger." Leise und zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen kamen diese Worte aus seinem Mund. Es klang, als hätte er große Mühe sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Mr. Malfoy...Lucius...bitte...ich entschuldige mich für meine Gedankenlosigkeit. Ich wollte bloß freundlich sein. Bitte...ich möchte mich verabschieden, aber nicht so..."

Einerseits war diese unerwartete Nähe zu ihm so betörend. Die Wärme die von ihm ausging und seine unheimliche Präsenz lullten sie ein. Andererseits war sie sich bewusst, dass das Pulverfass Malfoy wohl jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Situation eskalierte, so wie beim letzten Mal.

Sie kam nicht einmal auf die Idee den Zauberstab zu benutzen. Nein, sie legte ihm auch ihre zweite Hand auf die Brust, zwang sich ihn ruhig und bestimmt anzusehen.

"Lucius, lass mich los. ES TUT MIR LEID!"

Sie wusste später nicht mehr, ob es ihr kühler, beherrschter Tonfall war, der zu ihm durchgedrungen war, oder ob er doch von selbst darauf gekommen war, dass sein Verhalten völlig überzogen und falsch war. Abrupt ließ er sie los und trat gleich mehrere Schritte zurück, bis er an seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Eine ganze Palette von Emotionen konnte Hermine über sein Gesicht huschen sehen, bis er sie alle wieder hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit und Resignation versteckt hatte.

"Ja, natürlich tut es das Miss Granger." Kam es nun auch kühl und beherrscht von ihm.

"Gehen Sie jetzt. Befreien Sie mich von Ihrer Anwesenheit. Ich möchte allein sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und trat zu einem der großen Fenster.

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch zu ihm sagen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass wieder einmal alles falsch gelaufen war. Langsam drehte auch sie sich um. Sie würde Malfoy Manor verlassen und sie würde niemals wiederkommen. Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Leise schloss sie die Tür des Arbeitszimmers hinter sich. Gedankenverloren ging sie die vielen Treppenstufen zum Foyer herab. Jeder Schritt von ihm weg wurde ihr zur Qual, ihr war, als trüge sie das Gewicht eines Kartoffelsacks auf ihren Schultern.

Und dann hörte sie es. Das Geräusch. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch. Es gab einen Schlag auf Holz, gefolgt von einem Klirren, als wenn Glas in tausend Scherben zersprang. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte sie sich um. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend flitzte sie wieder nach oben und riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Ihre Augen blieben zuerst an einem ziemlich großen feuchten Fleck auf dem flauschigen Teppich vor ihr hängen. Umgeben war dieser Fleck von einer Menge kleiner Glassplitter. Des Weiteren befanden sich jede Menge Pergament auf dem Fußboden. Dafür sah Malfoys Schreibtisch wie leergefegt aus.

Er hatte wohl sämtliche Utensilien einschließlich einer großen geschliffenen Wasserkaraffe, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, mit einer Bewegung seines Armes herunter gefegt.

Ihre Augen hefteten sich auf den Mann, der dieses Chaos herbeigeführt hatte. Völlig entgeistert sah er sie an. Wirr hingen ihm seine blonden Haare im Gesicht. Er hatte seine aristokratische Würde in diesem Moment abgelegt. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Wut, Enttäuschung, Frustration und etwas, was Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Konnte es sein, dass er irgendetwas für sie empfand, irgendetwas außer Gleichgültigkeit, Ekel vor einem Schlammblut, oder kurzzeitiges Begehren?

Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er sie nur in Ermangelung einer anderen weiblichen Gesellschaft damals genommen hatte. Er wollte seine Triebe ausleben. Das war alles. Und nun wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

"Du bist wiedergekommen?" Fassungslos starrte er sie an. Kein barsches "'Raus", wie beim letzten Mal. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah absolut verletzlich aus.

In Hermine brach etwas zusammen. Der Wall den sie um ihr Herz gebaut hatte bröckelte langsam. Sie wusste, was sie jetzt tat, würde sie wahrscheinlich bis an ihr Lebensende bereuen, aber sie würde es noch viel mehr bereuen, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte sie das Zimmer. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie über Scherben lief, die unangenehm unter ihren Schuhen knirschten, oder dass sie über Pergamente lief, die eventuell wichtig waren und die nun einen ihrer feuchten Fußabdrücke aufwiesen, da sie auch durch den feuchten Fleck auf dem Fußboden gelaufen war. All das kümmert sie nicht. Sie wollte zu dem Mann, für den sie wider besseres Wissen so viel empfand.

Atemlos, als hätte sie einen 800 Meter Lauf hinter sich, hielt sie vor ihm an.

"Ja, ich bin zurückgekommen. So kann ich nicht gehen. Nicht so, nicht ohne dass ich mich ordentlich von Dir verabschiedet habe."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um den verdutzten Mann, zog ihn dicht an sich heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

Keine Reaktion. Er ließ sich zwar widerstandslos zu ihr ziehen, aber ansonsten bewegte er sich nicht.

"Du könntest jetzt Deine Arme um mich legen, den Kopf etwas senken und mich zurück küssen." Hauchte Hermine dicht an seinem Mund.

Ein Zittern lief durch den Mann in ihren Armen, doch mit einmal spürte sie, wie er langsam seine Arme hob und sie wie mechanisch um ihre Taille legte. Genauso langsam, als müsse er bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung über die Richtigkeit derselben nachdenken, senkte er seinen Kopf etwas. Unruhig huschten seine faszinierenden Augen immer wieder über ihr Gesicht, als wolle er sich überzeugen, dass dies tatsächlich passierte und sie ihn aufforderte sie zu küssen.

Hermine, immer noch auf Zehenspitzen vor ihm stehend, lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Ihr Mund kroch langsam immer wieder kleine Küsse verteilend von seinem Mund über seinen Kiefer nach oben. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem dichten blonden Haar. Sie fand sein Ohr. Nahm sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund und saugte kurz daran. Er seufzte tief auf und seine Arme zogen sich fester um sie.

"Küss mich, Lucius und schlaf mit mir, bitte. Ich möchte bei Dir sein, diese Nacht." Ehe ihr Gehirn so recht erfasste, was ihr Mund da eben ausgesprochen hatte, handelte Lucius Malfoy. In einer fließenden, kraftvollen Bewegung, die Unentschlossenheit von eben völlig beiseite wischend, schaufelte er sie in seine Arme. Er durchquerte sein Arbeitszimmer und mit seiner kostbaren Last auf den Armen durcheilte er seinen Landsitz. Schwer atmend gelangte er in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sanft ließ er Hermine wieder auf ihre Füße herab. Sie etwas von sich weghaltend, sah er sie ernst an.

"Noch kannst Du gehen, Hermine. Ich werde Dich nicht aufhalten."Bot er ihr an, sich insgeheim für dieses so selbstlose Angebot einen himmelschreienden Dummkopf scheltend. Aber er war es ihr schuldig. Er musste es einfach tun. Er musste ihr die Wahl lassen. Dieses eine Mal wollte er wirklich alles richtig machen.

Hermines Antwort war indes ganz einfach. Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an Lucius, reckte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn voller Verlangen und Leidenschaft.

**Tbc.  
**

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal auf meine andere FF hinweisen, die ich zusammen mit Irm63 geschrieben habe. Irm63 hat sie über ihren Account veröffentlicht. Wer erotische Storys, mit ein wenig Handlung :-) mag, der sollte da mal reinschauen. _

_Sie heisst "Love Hurts" und es gibt jede Menge Snape, Lucius, Narcissa und Hermine und der Humor kommt auch nicht zu kurz!_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Lucius Hände glitten in ihr Haar. Langsam ließ er ihre braune Mähne durch seine Finger fließen. Er unterbrach ihren Kuss und rückte etwas ab.

Hermine sah in seine ausdrucksvollen Augen, die sie begehrlich musterten.

Lucius eisgraue Augen strahlten die gleiche Erregung und das Verlangen nach ihr aus, welches auch sie fühlte. Hermine versank in diesem glitzernden See der Leidenschaft.

Langsam, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu lösen, sank sein Mund auf ihren, nur um einige leichte Küsse auf ihre Lippen zu setzen. Ebenfalls leicht fuhr seine Zunge über ihre Lippen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich erwartungsvoll, doch Lucius verweilte nicht lange dort. Er küsste und leckte über die Haut ihrer Wangen. Setzte federleichte Küsse auf ihre Augen, die sie ergeben für ihn schloss. Er küsste ihre Nase und ihre Stirn.

Hermine genoss diese sanften Liebkosungen und schmiegte sich noch fester an den großen Mann. Ihre Hände streiften ruhelos über seinen Oberkörper. Er strahlte eine Hitze aus, die sie selbst durch seine Kleidung fühlen konnte.

Lucius war, wie immer perfekt gewandet. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Mann gesehen, der in allen Lebenslagen so gut gekleidet war. In diesem Fall jedoch, störte sie die vielen Schichten edlen Stoffes, die seinen Körper bedeckten. Sie wollte ihn fühlen, ihn erforschen, über seine nackte Haut streifen.

Lucius spürte ihr Drängen und lächelte.

"Nicht so eilig, mein Herz. Wir haben Zeit...viel Zeit." Wisperte er ihr zu. Sein warmer Atem strich liebkosend über ihr Ohr und wieder erschauerte sie.

Angesichts Lucius unheimlicher Präsenz spürte sie, wie er zunehmend alle ihre Sinne beeinflusste. Sie verlor zunehmend die Fähigkeit bewussten Denkens. Alles Denken und Fühlen war auf Lucius ausgerichtet. Nichts wollte sie in diesem Moment mehr, als diesen Mann. Es war falsch, so falsch, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so richtig an.

Als ob Lucius ahnte, was für Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumspukten, kehrte sein, ihr Gesicht erforschender Mund zu ihren Lippen zurück. Sanft knabberte er zuerst an der Oberlippe, bevor er dasselbe mit ihrer Unterlippe tat. Ein kleines Seufzen entkam ihr. Noch niemals zuvor hatte es ein Mann vermocht mit diesen kleinen Zärtlichkeiten solche Gefühle in ihr auszulösen. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und begann sich einen Weg zu diesem einen Ort zwischen ihre Schenkel zu bahnen, gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Und ob das noch nicht reichen würde, senkte er nun seinen Mund ganz auf ihren, seine warme, glatte Zunge fand ihre und neckte und liebkoste sie. Immer tiefer und leidenschaftlicher wurde ihr Kuss. Keine noch so kleine, verborgene Stelle in ihrem Mund blieb unerforscht.

Dieser Kuss war eine einzige sinnliche Erfahrung. Sie hatte sich nicht ansatzweise vorstellen können, dass er so phantastisch küssen konnte. Schon gar nicht nach ihrem letzten recht unsanften Erlebnis mit ihm. Sie konnte sich jetzt nur lebhaft an seine Zähne erinnern, die ihre Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten. Umso mehr genoss sie diese Liebkosungen jetzt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie nicht nur jegliches Denken einstellen, sondern die Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen gleich mit. Sie war so in die erotische Erscheinung Lucius eingehüllt, jede kleine Berührung, jede Liebkosung seines Mundes ließ sie mehr in einen tranceartigen Zustand fallen.

Ohne seinen Mund von ihrem zu lösen, begann Lucius Hermines Sachen abzustreifen. Geschickt öffnete er ihre Bluse, den BH, wie selbstverständlich und ohne ihren Sachen diesmal dieselbe raue Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen, wie beim letzten Mal. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fand sich zu ihren Füßen wieder.

Schließlich war sie nackt.

Sie fühlte sich wieder hoch gehoben und sanft auf das Bett, welches riesige Ausmaße hatte, abgelegt. Ihr Unterbewusstsein registrierte die zartgrüne Bettwäsche, die leicht über ihre bloße Haut strich. Lucius saß ruhig neben ihr auf der Bettkante. Mit begehrlichen Blicken musterte ihren nackten Körper. Leichte Scham überkam sie. Sie fühlte sich so schutzlos und ausgeliefert.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht aber, ließ sie die Luft scharf einatmen.

Er hatte seine Maske fallen lassen. Alles was sie sehen konnte war ein Lucius Malfoy, der sie ganz offen zärtlich und bewundernd anblickte. Er offenbarte ihr den privaten, inoffiziellen Lucius, den kaum jemand jemals zu Gesicht bekam.

"Hermine Du bist wunderschön."

Er flüsterte, als ob er fürchtete, dass, würde er diese Worte laut aussprechen, die Einmaligkeit dieses Augenblick dahin wäre.

Sie lächelte und strich an seinem Oberarm entlang.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche von Dir sagen...aber Du lässt mich Dich ja nicht ansehen." Verschmitzt grinste sie ihn an, als er bei ihren anfänglichen Worten kurz zusammengezuckt war. Dieser Mann war ja so eitel. Nach so vielen Jahren in Gefangenschaft und erzwungener Einsamkeit legte er immer noch sehr viel Wert auf sein gutes Aussehen.

"Zieh Dich aus..." Forderte sie ihn auf.

Er kam ihrer Bitte nur zu gern nach. Schnell, mit ein paar geübten Griffen entledigte er sich seiner Robe und knöpfte sich sein weißes Hemd auf. Seine Blicke verließen keine Sekunde ihren Körper. Auch Hermine beobachtete ihn. Ihre Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Blonden.

Hermine setzte sich auf. Ihre Hand glitt in die Lücke, die das bereits offene Hemd hinterlassen hatte. Sanft glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über klar definierte Körperformen. Er mochte die 50 zwar weit überschritten haben. Aber sein Körper war immer noch glatt und fest. Sie zog ihm das Hemd über die Schultern nach unten. Mit einer Hand schob sie seine langen, blonden Haare über seine Schultern nach hinten. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und begann mit ihrem Mund seinen Oberkörper zu erforschen. So wie er es mit ihrem Gesicht gemacht hatte, arbeitete sie sich langsam von seinem Hals über das Schlüsselbein nach unten zu seiner Brust, während ihre Hände sich unter seinen Armen hindurch schlängelten und über seinen Rücken fuhren.

Da waren sie wieder, die langen Narben, die ihr schon früher, als sie den halbnackten Malfoy im Bad gesehen hatte, aufgefallen waren. Während ihr Mund einen seiner Nippel in den Mund nahm und daran zu saugen anfing, fuhr sie jede dieser langen Narben auf seinem Rücken mit den Fingern nach. Mit geschlossenen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund, legte Lucius den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss Hermines Liebkosungen. Sein Atem ging nun etwas schneller. Das Gefühl ihrer sanft streichelnden Hände auf seinem Rücken gefiel ihm allerdings weniger. Da waren die Narben, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Sie sollte sie nicht in einer solchen Deutlichkeit fühlen.

Sanft nahm er ihre Arme und entzog ihr dadurch die Berührung seines Rückens. Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben. Forschend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Er lächelte, jedoch und erneut nahm sein Mund ihren gefangen. In seinen Mund auf seufzend, ließ sie sich nach hinten in weiche Kissen fallen und zog ihn mit. Ihre Hände glitten wieder über seinen Oberkörper, hielten sich dort aber nicht lange auf. Sie wollte ihn endlich nackt. Sie wollte die Erfüllung ihrer lang gehegten Träume.

Sie zog und zerrte an seiner Hose, bis sie sie schließlich über seine schmalen Hüften gezerrt hatte. Keine Minute länger wollte sie noch warten.

"Du hast es schon wieder viel zu eilig, mein Herz", belustigt klang seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

"Ich will Dich spüren, ganz und gar", hauchte sie zurück. Ihre Hand griff zwischen ihre Körper und schloss sich um sein voll erigiertes Glied.

"Ich denke zumindest ein Teil von Dir will es auch."

Hermine begann ihn langsam zu reiben. Es fühlte sich so wundervoll an in ihrer Hand. Sein Penis war so warm und die Haut glich weichem Samt. Trotzdem spürte sie, wie groß und hart er war. Aufstöhnend beugte sich Lucius nach vorn und nahm eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund. Seine Zunge umspielte ihre Knospe, während er vorsichtig an ihr zu saugen begann. Auch Hermines Atem wurde schneller. Sie bäumte sich auf, seinem saugenden Mund entgegen. Ihre andere Hand versank in seinen langen blonden Haaren, die wie ein weicher Teppich über ihren Körper ausgebreitet waren. Sie strich sie zurück. Sie wollte sehen, was sein talentierter Mund mit ihrer Brust anstellte. Sie fühlte wie sie immer feuchter wurde, bei dem Gedanken, was dieser Mund zwischen ihren Beinen anrichten würde.

Und wieder schien es eine Art Gedankenübertragung zu sein. Den just in diesem Moment wanderten Lucius Hände, die bis jetzt rechts und links auf ihrer Hüfte gelegen hatten nach unten und schoben sanft ihre Schenkel auseinander. Sanfte Hände erkundeten ihre Scham. Überrascht hob Lucius den Kopf.

"Du bist rasiert," stellte er erstaunt fest. Ein Hauch von rosa überzog ihr Gesicht. Scham war jetzt wirklich nicht angebracht, nicht in dieser Position und in diesem Augenblick. Und trotzdem war ihr seine Feststellung im ersten Augenblick peinlich.

Lucius grinste leicht, als er ihre Reaktion sah. Wieder beugte er sich über sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger...sie sind ja so eine verruchte Person, das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht." Etwas vorwurfsvoll hatte es geklungen, doch mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme gestand er:

"Hatte ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich eine rasierte Scham geil finde?"

"Nein, ich glaube dieses Gespräch hatten wir noch nicht." Hermine lächelte und hatte sich wieder gefangen und ihre unangebrachte Befangenheit abgelegt. Einladend öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und gewährte ihm so besseren Zugang. Seine Finger erforschten nun weiter ihre Spalte. Zärtlich streichelte er immer wieder über ihre Schamlippen, nahm dabei ihre Feuchtigkeit auf, die bereits überreichlich vorhanden war. Hauchzart strich er über ihren Kitzler, der prall und angeschwollen war und nass rosa glänzte von ihrem Saft. Ihr Keuchen verwandelte sich bereits in ein Wimmern. Sie merkte, wie sich ein Orgasmus in ihr aufzubauen begann. Auch Malfoy spürte anhand des Drehens und Hebens ihrer Hüften gegen seine Hand, dass sie nicht mehr weit von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Doch er wollte noch nicht, dass sie kam. Erst wollte er sie noch anders verwöhnen.

Sanft aber bestimmt löste er seinen Mund von ihrer Brustwarze, die mittlerweile ebenso wie ihr Kitzler keck vom Körper ab standen. Ebenso sanft, aber bestimmt löste er ihre Hand von seinem Glied. Hermine jammerte nun protestierend. Doch sogleich begann sie sich unter ihm zu winden. Küssend, eine heiße, feuchte Spur hinter sich herziehend arbeitete sich Lucius über ihren flachen, festen Bauch nach unten.

Ja, er würde es tun, mit seinem talentierten Mund. Voller Vorfreude reckte Hermine ihm ihren Unterkörper entgegen und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Zunge, wie sie durch ihre feuchte Spalte glitt. Er nahm ihren Saft in sich auf, er trank ihn, er schmeckte sie, er roch sie und er berauschte sich an ihrem moschusartigen Geruch. Fest schloss sich sein Mund über ihrer Klitoris und er begann an ihr zu saugen, während gleich 2 seiner Finger in sie eindrangen und sie von innen stimulierten.

Jetzt verabschiedete sich Hermines Denken endgültig, auch der Sprache schien sie nicht mehr mächtig zu sein. Alles, was noch aus ihrem Mund kam, waren laute Seufzer, die an Lautstärke immer mehr zunahmen, je mehr sie ihrem Orgasmus näher kam. Und dann war es soweit, in heißen Wellen überrollte er sie. Mit aller Macht drängte sie sich Lucius entgegen. Krallte ihre Hände in die Laken und schrie ihre Lust laut heraus.

Noch ehe die letzte Welle sie überrollte war er über ihr. Nicht mehr ganz so sanft, aber eindeutig leidenschaftlich und lustvoll küsste er sie und Hermine schmeckte sich selbst in seinem Mund. Diese Erfahrung hatte sie noch niemals mit einem Mann geteilt, um so überraschter war sie, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie dieser Geschmack, das Zeichen ihrer eigenen Erregung so sehr anmachte, dass sie wie eine Ertrinkende an Lucius Mund hing, um jeden Tropfen, den er ihr bot, in sich aufzunehmen.

Lucius, überwältigt von soviel Leidenschaft, konnte sich nun kaum noch zurückhalten. Sein steinharter Schwanz fand ohne weiteres Zutun ihren Eingang und mit einem tiefen, kehligen Stöhnen drang er mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in sie ein. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne. Er wollte ihr wenigstens eine kurze Zeit einräumen, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dieses Mal sollte sie es so sehr genießen. Er wollte ihr eine solche Lust und Befriedigung verschaffen, dass sie ihn niemals wieder vergessen würde.

Wenn dieses eine Mal alles war, was sie jemals haben würden, dann musste dieses eine Mal für immer reichen. Dieses war der letzte bewusste Gedanke in Lucius Kopf, ehe auch er sein bewusstes Denken ausschaltete. Alles in ihm war auf die Frau in seinen Armen gerichtet. Die sich leidenschaftlich unter ihm wand. Ihre Beine fest um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihren Mund immer noch auf seinen gepresst hatte.

Lucius begann sich mit langen, harten Stößen in Hermine zu bewegen. Er konnte sich im Moment nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als in ihrer warmen, feuchten Enge zu versinken. Aufstöhnend und nach Luft schnappend vergrub er seinen Kopf an ihrer Halsbeuge. Unterbewusst nahm er die fast verheilten Bisspuren und blauen Flecken war. Später, nahm er sich vor, später war Zeit. Er musste ihr erklären, musste sich entschuldigen, doch jetzt, jetzt wollte er nur noch fühlen, streicheln, sich bewegen, ihr Befriedigung verschaffen, sich Befriedigung verschaffen. Seine Stöße wurden hektischer, unkontrollierter. Hermine klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn, kam ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegen. Und dann war es soweit. Tief stieß er in sie hinein, seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und in mehreren Schüben ergoss er sich in sie, laut stöhnend, den Kopf immer noch an ihrem Hals und in ihrem wunderschönen Haar vergraben. Hermine hielt Lucius fest umschlungen. Auch wenn sie dieses mal nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, war sie doch äußerst zufrieden. Sie genoss diese angenehme Schwere auf ihrem erhitzten Körper. Leicht zuckte er immer noch. Sie lächelte glücklich und wischte ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine schweißnasse Stirn.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Nachdem Lucius die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus bis zur Neige ausgekostet hatte, indem er noch eine Weile zuckend und bebend schwer auf Hermine gelegen hatte, schlang er seine Arme um die schlanke Frau und drehte sich mit ihr. So lag er jetzt auf dem Rücken und hatte Hermine auf sich gezogen.

Hermine genoss diesen ganz besonderen Platz auf dem muskulösen Körper des Blonden. Schläfrig hatte sie ihren Kopf auf dessen Brust abgelegt, die Arme links und rechts neben ihm. Leicht strich sie immer wieder mit ihren Fingern über jedes bisschen nackte Haut, was sie erreichen konnte. Sie wollte sich ihn einprägen, jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit seines Körpers, jede Unebenheit, jedes Detail sollte unauslöschlich in ihrem Gehirn verankert werden.

Sie hatten nur diese eine Nacht. Sie wusste dies. Morgen würde sie ihn für immer verlassen und sie brauchte diese Erinnerungen, um sich daran festzuhalten. Wenigstens die erste Zeit, wenn der Schmerz besonders stark war. Auch Lucius strich immer wieder leicht über ihren Rücken, hinunter zu ihrem Po. Fuhr jede ihrer Rundungen nach. Wollte er sie sich genauso einprägen oder wollte er ihr nur Zärtlichkeiten zuteil werden lassen? Wer wusste dies schon so genau.

Lucius war ihr ein Rätsel, welches sie auch in dieser einen Nacht nicht vollständig zu lösen schien.

Und doch...einiges wollte sie von ihm wissen.

"Lucius?"

"Mhmm." Auch er hörte sich ein wenig schläfrig an, doch sie war sicher, er würde nicht einschlafen, jetzt nicht, nicht mit ihr, hier in diesem Bett. Eines der wenigen Dinge dessen sie sich intuitiv sicher war.

"Die Narben auf Deinem Rücken...stammen die von Voldemort?"

"Ich wusste es." Er seufzte theatralisch auf.

"Irgendwann würdest Du danach fragen. Ja, es war der dunkle Lord. Zufrieden?"

"Wie konntest Du, nachdem er das mit Dir getan hatte, immer noch einer seiner treuesten Anhänger sein." Es klang vorwurfsvoll, eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass es sich so anhörte, aber sie konnte dieses Verhalten nicht ansatzweise nachvollziehen. Voldemort hatte ihn gequält. Lucius musste unsagbare Schmerzen aushalten und doch hatte er bis fast zuletzt zu diesem Mann gehalten. Warum?

Nach kurzem Nachdenken antwortete Lucius.

"Ich war stolz darauf, Hermine. Ich war stolz, dass ich diese Schmerzen aushalten konnte. Er bestrafte mich für unbotmäßiges Verhalten, für dieses oder jenes Versagen, für seiner Meinung nach ungenügend erledigte Aufträge oder einfach nur aus Langeweile, um sich abzureagieren. Das tat er nicht nur mit mir, auch Andere bekamen seine Strafen zu spüren, frag Severus. Er war auch ein beliebtes Opfer von Voldemorts kleinen Spielchen.

Ich war stolz darauf, alles zu ertragen, klaglos. Ich war ein Todesser mit Leib und Seele. Wenn ich etwas ungenügend erledigte, verdiente ich seine Strafe. Ich nahm sie hin und schwor Besserung. Ich hegte die irrige Annahme, dass dies mich zu einem besseren Menschen machte. Ich konnte so beim nächsten Mal noch viel skrupelloser vorgehen." Ernst sah er Hermine an, die bei seinen Worten den Kopf von seiner Brust gehoben hatte und ihn zunehmend fassungslos ansah. Dieses freimütige Geständnis schockierte sie. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ein Anhänger Voldemorts so freimütig über seine Beweggründe gesprochen, auch nicht bei der spektakulären Gerichtsverhandlung. Welche sie natürlich auch besucht hatte, um dort unter anderem gegen Lucius und andere Todesser aus zusagen. Und dann machte ihr ausgerechnet der Mann, der hier nackt mit ihr im Bett lag und mit dem sie erst kurz zuvor den wunderbarsten Sex ihres Lebens hatte, dieses freimütige Geständnis.

Hermines Gedanken spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder . Lucius las darin, wie in einem offenen Buch. Gequält seufzte er auf und strich ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

"Hermine, ich bin kein guter Mann. Ich war nie einer und ich werde nie einer sein. Ich bin die Sorte Mann, vor der Dich wahrscheinlich Deine Eltern immer gewarnt haben." Lucius Hände hatten längst aufgehört sie zu streicheln. Er hielt sie locker in seinen Armen, bereit dafür, dass sie jeden Moment aufspringen und sich soweit wie nur möglich von ihm entfernen würde, angesichts seiner offenen Worte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Immer noch sah sie ihn fassungslos an.

"Ja, so ist es wohl. Meine Eltern würden ausflippen, wenn sie es wüssten und nicht nur die, Harry, die Weasleys...keiner würde es verstehen. Ich sollte Dich hassen! Dafür was Du getan hast, für das was Du warst und vielleicht noch bist. Warum nur, tue ich es nicht?" Ihr bisher fassungsloses Gesicht, verwandelte sich in einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. In dem Bestreben ihn ihre Gefühle nicht allzu sehr sehen zu lassen, rutschte sie von ihm herunter, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, blieb aber weiter in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe liegen. Lucius ließ sie gewähren. Er bedrängte sie nicht, er versuchte nicht einmal sie zu berühren. Er konnte sich denken, welch ein Gefühlssturm durch Hermine fegen musste. Wieder aufseufzend, verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Er schloss die Augen, als er anfing zu sprechen.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum Du es nicht tust... Mich zu hassen, meine ich."

In einem eher gleichgültigen Ton, als würde er ein Selbstgespräch führen, fuhr er fort.

"Ausgerechnet das Schlammblut Granger hatten sie zu mir geschickt. Ich beschloss Dich zu quälen, Dich zu provozieren, Dir meine Überlegenheit zu beweisen - wider besseren Wissens.

Als Du dann kamst, war ich nicht darauf gefasst, dass aus dem kleinen, besserwisserischen, eher durchschnittlich aussehenden Mädchen eine so wunderschöne, junge Frau geworden war. Ich fühlte mich von Anfang an zu Dir hingezogen. Ich konnte den Hass anfangs in Deinen Augen erkennen.

Ich wusste, ich hatte ihn verdient und trotzdem hat es mich getroffen.

Ich wollte Dich auch treffen, Dir wehtun, deswegen die Bemerkung damals. Alles an was ich denken konnte war Dir wehzutun, Dich zu verletzen. Du solltest meine Vernarrtheit in Dich auf gar keinen Fall merken. Dann, als ich Dir so nahe war, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich fiel in mein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück. Ich nahm mir einfach das was ich wollte. In diesem Fall Dich. Ich hab Dich genommen, vergewaltigt, misshandelt. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich hab es getan.

Hermine, es tut mir leid..." Lucius zog einen Arm unter seinem Kopf hervor und streichelte leicht über die kaum noch sichtbaren Bissverletzungen an ihrem Hals.

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Immer noch abgewandt von ihm, flüsterte sie.

"Ich wusste es war falsch, aber ich ließ es zu, ohne mich großartig zu wehren. Ich denke ein Teil von mir wollte es, wollte Dich. Ich ließ es geschehen. Du hast mich verletzt und ich habe es eigentlich nicht mal gemerkt. Erst zuhause vor dem Spiegel habe ich das ganze Ausmaß gesehen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne seine Hand loszulassen.

"Du Bastard, hast mich gebissen und zwar sehr. Das war Körperverletzung. Ich sollte Dich bestrafen." Das leichte Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

"Bestrafe mich, Du kannst alles tun, was Du willst...obwohl, ich habe da ein paar tiefe Kratzer und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie von diesen wunderschönen Händen stammen." Versetzte Lucius und nahm ihre Hand und begann jeden einzelnen Finger zu küssen. Die Luft tief einatmend und das sanfte, kitzelnde Gefühl auf ihren empfindlichen Fingerkuppen genießend drängte sich Hermine wieder an Lucius.

Den Kopf an seiner Brust bergend begann sie ihn wieder zu fragen.

"Wenn Du die Chance hättest noch einmal zu leben, würdest Du es anders machen?"

Lucius hielt mit seinen Küssen inne, er zog überlegend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll...NEIN...Hermine, so leid es mir tut, nein, ich würde genauso wieder handeln. Ich sagte ja schon. Ich bin kein netter Mann.

Ich liebe die Macht über andere viel zu sehr. Ich liebe es Menschen zu manipulieren, um diese Macht zu erlangen. Ich habe es genossen, dass allein der Klang des Namens Malfoy, die Leute vor Angst erzittern ließ. Ich habe gelogen und betrogen, um meine Ziele zu erreichen und ja ich habe gemordet. Nicht das ich das genossen habe, aber es war notwendig gewesen und ich habe nur dann selbst Hand angelegt, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Du siehst, Hermine, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch und ich habe verdient, was ich nun bekommen habe. Das einzige, was ich bereue ist der Tod Dracos. Wenn ich noch einmal leben würde, würde ich zumindest dafür sorgen, dass er verschont bleiben würde von all dem. Selbst Narcissa hat mir dies nicht verzeihen können, wie auch, ich habe unseren Sohn auf dem Gewissen und wenn nicht für meine ganzen anderen Missetaten, dann werde ich allein schon für den Tod Dracos in der Hölle schmoren. Ich habe ihn geopfert für ein fragwürdiges Ziel. Das tut mir unendlich leid und das ist das Einzige, was ich bereue."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Er war ehrlich gewesen, mehr als das, er hatte ihr sein Innerstes gezeigt und sie hätte entsetzt und angeekelt sein müssen. Eigentlich war sie es auch und trotzdem faszinierte sie sein Wesen, sein böses, zerrissenes Wesen so sehr, dass sie nicht jetzt und sofort die Flucht vor ihm ergriff, sondern weiter in seinen Armen liegen wollte und seine Zärtlichkeiten bis zur Ekstase genoss. Sie hatte immer schon einen Hang zur dunklen Seite, sie wollte es niemals wahr haben und noch nie hatte dieser Hang ihr Handeln so sehr beeinflusst, wie jetzt.

Lucius nahm seine Streicheleinheiten auf Hermines Rücken wieder auf. Unwillkürlich zog er sie fester an sich. Er wollte ihr nahe sein, trotz allem. Trotz dieser schlimmen Dinge, die er ihr offenbart hatte, wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn hasste.

Er suchte ihr Kinn und drückte es leicht nach oben, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Es stand kein Hass in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Eine leichte Unentschlossenheit vielleicht, aber nicht dieses heiße, alles verzehrende Hassgefühl.

"Hermine, ich möchte dass Du eines weißt. Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Du bist das einzig Gute, was mir widerfahren ist. Du machst mich zu einem der glücklichsten Männer auf der Welt, dass Du hier bist und trotz allem immer noch da bist. Ich weiß, ich hab das nicht verdient."

Mit einem Schluchzer presste Hermine ihren Mund auf seinen und hielt so seinen Redeschwall auf. Eng schmiegte sie sich an diesen faszinierenden, schönen und doch so dunklen Mann. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Sie wollte ihn fühlen. Mit ungeahnter Leidenschaft fanden sich ihre Münder, bewegten sich im Gleichklang aufeinander. Ihre Zungen tanzten ein heißes Duell umeinander und sie war wieder da diese Lust, die Erregung, die alles andere auszublenden schien.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Lucius Hermine über sich. Sie saß auf ihm mit gespreizten Schenkeln und fühlte seine Männlichkeit, die sich ihr hart und heiß entgegenstreckte, schon am Eingang ihrer nassen Spalte. Sie war innerhalb kürzester Zeit so erregt, dass sie meinte ihre Flüssigkeit müsse ihre Beine herunter laufen. Versuchsweise bewegte sie ihren nassen Eingang über Lucius harten Schwanz. Dies ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Er packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Hüften und drängte sie, sich auf ihn zu setzen.

"Nimm ihn...nimm ihn jetzt, „ stöhnte er mit dunkler betörender Stimme. Und sie nahm ihn. Langsam und genüsslich ließ sie sich langsam an seinem Penis herunter gleiten, nahm ihn in seiner ganzen imposanten Länge in sich auf. Leicht begann sie ihre Hüften zu bewegen. Doch lange hielt sie diese langsame Geschwindigkeit nicht aus. Immer schneller begann sie sich zu bewegen. Lucius ließ seine Hände von ihren Hüften zu ihren schön geformten, festen Brüsten gleiten. Nahm beide in je eine Hand und knetete sie hingebungsvoll. Hin und wieder ließ er abwechselnd einen Daumen über jede der beiden Brustwarzen streicheln, was Hermine jedes Mal laut aufseufzen ließ und wie einem Stromschlag gleich ein heißes Prickeln zu ihrer Klitoris schickte.

Sie wollte, dass er sie dort auch berührte. Sie nahm eine seiner Hände, führte einen seiner Finger an ihre Lippen und begann daran zu lecken und zu saugen. Den feuchten Finger führte sie dann zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Schenkel. Sanft legte sie ihn auf ihrem Lustpunkt ab, legte ihren Finger über seinen und begann ihm dadurch zu zeigen, wie er sie am besten stimulieren konnte. Und er lernte schnell. So sanft, wie mit ihren Brustwarzen, beschäftigte er sich nun mit ihrer Klitoris. Er rieb und kniff abwechselnd und sie bäumte sich jedes Mal auf und drückte gegen seine Hand. Fest hatten sich ihre inneren Muskeln um seinen Schwanz geklammert, bei jeder ihrer Vorwärtsbewegungen in Richtung seiner Hand stieß er noch tiefer in sie hinein. Dieses Gefühl war für beide unbeschreiblich. Sie befanden sich schon längst in einem Stadium, in dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Sie nahmen nichts mehr wahr, als dieses alles dominierende Gefühl, welches sie bald zu übermannen drohte.

Doch Lucius hatte noch nicht genug, er wollte mehr, er wollte den alles übertreffenden, ultimativen Orgasmus. Niemals sollte sie dies vergessen. Niemals sollte sie ihn vergessen.

Mit einem für ihn schon fast akrobatischen Akt richtete er sich plötzlich auf. Umschlang Hermine mit seinen Armen und brachte sich damit so tief in sie, dass er mit seinem Glied gegen ihren Muttermund stieß. Diese für Hermine etwas schmerzhafte und doch zugleich dermaßen intensiv-schöne Empfindung ließ sie laut aufschreien.

Sie hatte ihn ihrerseits mit ihren Beinen umschlungen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Nacken fest. Lucius presste seinen Oberkörper fest an ihre weichen Brüste. Er griff in Hermines Haare und zog ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten. So sanft wie in dieser Phase überhaupt noch möglich, ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Hals wandern. Er leckte ihren Schweiß nahm ihre Flüssigkeit, wie eine kostbare Essenz in sich auf. Fest umschlungen hielten sie sich, hart stieß Lucius immer wieder in Hermines warme Enge, während Hermines Kitzler immer wieder mit seiner warmen Haut und dem drahtigen Schamhaar in Berührung kam. Und dann gab es nichts mehr als Blitze, die vor den Augen explodierten, Gefühle die so stark waren, dass sie von beiden laut heraus geschrieen werden mussten. Ekstatisch zuckende aneinander gepresste, schweißglänzende Körper.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**_So meine Lieben, hier ist das ulitmativ, letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzuenttäuscht und der eine oder andere Schwarzleser hinterlässt mir vielleicht doch noch eine Review. Danke, an die anderen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben. Und als kleinen Trost füge ich noch hinzu, dass ich über eine Fortsetzung nachdenke. _  
**

**12.**

In dieser Nacht fanden beide nicht eine Minute Schlaf. Nein, sie wollten auch nicht schlafen. Zu sehr genossen sie ihr Beisammensein. Keine Minute wollten sie verlieren, wussten sie doch, dass es keine Fortsetzung gab. Dies würde in diesem Leben alles sein, was sie miteinander teilen würden.

In diffusem Dämmerlicht von Lucius Schlafzimmer, erforschten sie immer wieder ihre Körper. Streichelten sich, liebkosten sich, einmal sanft, dann pressten sie sich wieder voller Leidenschaft aneinander. Die Luft war geschwängert von Seufzern, raschelndem Bettzeug, geräuschvoll getauschten, leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Dem charakteristischen Klatschen von nackter, schweißnasser Haut auf ebensolcher. Zwei Menschen die sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit innig ineinander verschlungen liebten, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Denn es gab kein Morgen, beiden war das nur allzu gut bewusst.

Als das Morgengrauen aufzog und die Nacht langsam zu dämmern anfing, wussten beide, dass es vorbei war. Nach einer letzten leidenschaftlichen Umarmung, einem letzten tiefen, verzweifelten Kuss ließen sie ab voneinander. Beide suchten stumm ihre Kleidung zusammen, zogen sich langsam ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen an.

Vollständig angezogen standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber.

Der blonde Zauberer ergriff schließlich die Initiative. Wenn er ihr noch lange so gegenüber stehen würde, würde er sie wahrscheinlich wieder an sich ziehen und sie nicht gehen lassen.

"Komm, ich bring Dich zur Tür." Heiser und brüchig klang Lucius Stimme. Er ergriff ihre Hand.

Die Finger ihrer beider Hände fest ineinander verschlungen, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Langsam, fast widerwillig schritten sie gemeinsam die große Treppe hinunter. Auf der untersten Stufe angekommen drehte sich Hermine zu Lucius herum.

"Lucius, versprich mir eins."

"Was, Hermine?"

"Diese Verletzungen...Du weißt...die Du dir selbst beigefügt hast. Tu es nicht wieder! Versprich es mir!"

Traurig sah er sie an.

"Hermine das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Gefühle, die mich dazu zwingen, mich immer wieder selbst zu verletzen, kontrollieren kann, ob ich ihnen standhalten kann. Ich weiß es nicht."

"Bitte, Lucius, tu es für mich. Ich habe sonst keinen Tag Ruhe, wenn ich mir vorstelle, was Du alles mit Dir anstellen könntest."

Lucius strich der schönen, jungen Frau, die so besorgt um ihn schien, eine gelockte, wirre Haarsträhne auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich kann Dir nur eines versprechen, Hermine. Ich werde es versuchen, mich zu beherrschen. Für wie lange, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich irgendwann nicht den Schlusstrich auf diese Weise ziehen werde. Aber ich versuche es, Hermine, wenn Du mir auch eines versprichst."

Ganz nah kam sein Gesicht an ihres heran.

"Hermine, wenn Du jetzt hier heraus gehst, dann dreh Dich nicht um. Weine nicht und lebe Dein Leben. Vergrabe Dich nicht in Einsamkeit, such Dir einen Mann, einen besseren als ich es je gewesen bin und lebe Dein Leben. Versprich mir das."

Hermines Augen füllten sich bereits mit einer salzigen Flüssigkeit, die jeden Moment drohte ihr Gesicht zu überschwemmen, doch sie beherrschte sich und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

"Ich kann es nicht versprechen, Lucius. Ich kann Dir nur versprechen es zu versuchen." Sie wählte genau seine Worte. Dies ließ ihn lächeln.

"Erfüllst Du mir einen letzten Wunsch?" Seine Finger wickelten sich um eine ihrer braunen Strähnen.

"Gib mir ein Andenken an Dich und wenn ich wieder einmal selbst zerstörerische Gedanken hege, werde ich es hervorholen und an Dich denken. Das wird mich besänftigen, glaube ich." Die Zärtlichkeit die in seiner Stimme lag raubte ihr fast ihr letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung.

"Nur, wenn ich auch etwas von Deiner wundervollen blonden Mähne haben darf." Immer noch krampfhaft die Tränen niederkämpfend, lächelte sie ihn verkrampft an und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Einen Augenblick später hatte jeder der beiden eine Haarsträhne des anderen in der Hand.

Lucius umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht und zog sie noch ein letztes Mal dicht zu sich heran. Sanft küsste er ihre Lippen.

Aufseufzend ließ Hermine ihre Stirn gegen seine sinken.

"Lucius, ich..."

"Nein!" Lucius legte seinen Finger über ihre Lippen.

"Das wirst Du jetzt nicht zu mir sagen. Tu es nicht! Hebe es auf für jemand anderen!"

Er wollte nicht die drei Worte von ihr hören. So sehr er sich auch danach sehnte sie zu hören. Sie würde es bereuen. Spätestens, wenn der Zauber dieser Nacht verflogen war und die Gewissensbisse sich bei ihr einstellten. Sie sollte es nicht bereuen ihm diese drei magischen Worte gesagt zu haben.

Energisch nahm er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie etwas von sich weg in Richtung Portal.

"Geh, Hermine. Und denke daran, dreh Dich nicht um!"

Hermine löste sich langsam von Lucius. Noch einmal sah sie ihm sehnsuchtsvoll in die eisgrauen Augen. Ihre Augen sagten ihm, was er ihr verbot auszusprechen und sie nahm in seinen Augen dasselbe Gefühl wahr. Diesen Ausdruck fest in ihrem Herzen und ihrem Verstand festhaltend, drehte sie sich um und schritt entschlossen ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück zuwerfen, zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich, sobald sie sie erreicht hatte. Sie schritt hindurch und schloss für einen kurzen Moment gequält die Augen, als sie den dumpfen Ton der zuschlagenden Tür in ihrem Rücken wahrnahm. Die eine Hand in ihrer Tasche umklammerte eine sich seidig an fühlende, glatte blonde Haarsträhne.

Sie sah nicht mehr den großen, blonden Mann, der sich mit langsamen, müden Bewegungen, die an einen einhundert Jahre alten Greis erinnerten, auf die unterste Treppenstufe niederließ. Die Arme auf die Knie aufstützend, den Kopf darauf niedersinken ließ, den Vorhang von blonden Haaren das Gesicht verdeckend. Eine seiner Hände zu einer Faust zusammengeballt, aus der eine lange gelockte, braune Haarsträhne hervorlugte.

Stumm und lautlos saß er da und nur ein Zucken der breiten Schultern zeigte, dass Lucius Malfoy, weinte.

ENDE


End file.
